Wiedersehen
by PhoebelovesCole
Summary: Phoebe trifft auf ihre wahre Liebe ... Na wer das wohl ist?
1. Der Anfang

Wiedersehen

Im Jahre 2006: Lachend kamen Piper, Leo, Paige, Phoebe und Thomas in das Halliwell-Haus. „Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ein Film mit dem Namen Blutiger Baron so lustig sein kann", lachte Paige und warf ihre Handtasche auf die Spiegelkommode. Piper und Phoebe nickten lachend. Plötzlich kam eine Frau die Treppe runter. „Oh Lisa, hi", meinte Leo. „Hi", meinte Lisa zurück. „Schläft Matthew schon?", fragte Piper das Kindermädchen und kramte in ihrer Handtasche. „Ja, er ist ganz artig eingeschlafen", meinte Lisa und nahm das Geld von Piper entgegen. „Wie immer", lachte Thomas und gab Phoebe einen Kuss auf den Mund. Lächelnd erwiderte Phoebe ihn. „Ich bin dann weg", verabschiedete Lisa sich. „Ja, tschau und noch mal danke", bedankte Piper sich und schloss die Haustür hinter ihr. Lächelnd verschwanden Phoebe und Thomas nach oben. Paige war zusammen mit Leo in die Küche verschwunden, da die beiden Hunger hatten. Glücklich lächelnd sah Piper hinter Phoebe und Thomas her. Es war nun zwei Jahre her, als sie Cole endgültig vernichtet hatten, und ihre kleine Schwester war glücklich wie nie. Piper folgte Paige und Leo in die Küche.

**Phoebe und Thomas stolperten küssend in Phoebes Zimmer. Thomas schloss die Tür hinter sich und fing langsam an Phoebes Oberteil zu öffnen. Phoebe ließ es zu und knöpfte das Hemd von Thomas auf. Schließlich schliefen Phoebe und Thomas miteinander ...**


	2. Thomas

**Am nächstem Morgen, als Phoebe aufwachte, war Thomas schon weg. Kein Zettel, keine Nachricht, nichts. Seufzend setzte Phoebe sich auf und streckte sich gähnend. Langsam stand sie auf und zog sich an. Phoebe ging hinunter in die Küche, um zu frühstücken. Piper war schon wach und fütterte den anderthalbjährigen Matthew. „Morgen", flötete Phoebe gestellt fröhlich. „Morgen", meinte Piper zurück und drückte Phoebe kurz an sich. Phoebe gab Matthew einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Wo ist Leo?", fragte Phoebe und ging zum Kühlschrank. „Er wurde gerufen", meinte Piper und verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Phoebe besorgt. „Keine Ahnung, aber ich hoffe, dass es nichts mit uns zu tun hat", meinte Piper und wischte Matthew den Mund ab. „Ist Paige schon zur Arbeit gegangen?", fragte Phoebe und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. Piper nickte verträumt. „Ich muss jetzt auch los", meinte Phoebe und stellte die Kaffeetasse in die Spüle. „Ja, viel Spaß", rief Piper ihr noch hinterher. Phoebe verdrehte genervt die Augen und schloss die Haustür hinter sich. Wer hatte keinen Spaß bei der Arbeit, wenn man Probleme von Fremden Leuten bearbeitete, obwohl man selbst genug davon hatte? **

**Phoebe sah gelangweilt auf den Computerbildschirm und bearbeitete gerade ein Problem, dass eine vierunddreißigjährige Frau hatte. ,Wenn ich solche Probleme hätte, dann wäre ich glücklich, dachte Phoebe und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. ,Mein Freund ist nur auf Sex aus, und interessiert sich nicht weiter für mich, toll, dachte Phoebe genervt weiter. Das Telefon klingelte und Phoebe nahm ab. „Phoebe Halliwell?", fragte Phoebe in den Telefonhörer. „Hi, Pheebs, ich bins, Piper. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe", meinte Piper am anderem Ende der Leitung. „Was ist denn los?", fragte Phoebe besorgt. „Ein Dämon?", meinte Piper. „Na toll". „Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Piper. „Ach nichts. Ich bin schon auf dem Weg", meinte Phoebe und legte dann auf. Sie fuhr den Computer gar nicht erst runter, sondern schnappte sich ihre Autoschlüssel und lief hinunter zu ihrem Auto. Sie brauchte ungefähr zehn Minuten bis nach Hause, und in dieser Zeit fragte sie sich, welcher blöde Dämon sie jetzt schon wieder nervte. Phoebe lief, als sie zu Hause ankam, direkt auf den Dachboden und sah ihre Schwester herausfordernd an. „Da bist du ja", meinte Paige und sah ihre Schwester lächelnd an. Phoebe erwiderte das Lächeln nicht. „Was ist es für ein Dämon?", fragte Phoebe schließlich und stellte sich zu Piper, um in das **Buch der Schatten** sehen zu können. „Es ist ein Aasfresser Dämon, der auf unsere Kräfte aus ist", erklärte Paige ihr. „Welcher Dämon ist das nicht?", murmelte Phoebe. Besorgt sahen Piper und Paige ihre Schwester an. „Okay, aber Aasfresserdämonen sind normalerweise überhaupt nicht auf Hexenkräfte fixiert", erklärte Phoebe ihnen. „Woher weißt du das?", fragten Piper und Paige sie verwundert. „Von ... ist doch egal. Ich weiß es halt. Also gut, wie vernichten wir ihn?", fragte Phoebe ihre Schwestern. „Davon steht hier nichts", erklärte Paige ihr. „Das wird ja immer besser", murmelte Phoebe. „Ich lass ihn einfach explodieren", schlug Piper vor. „Na dann, auf in den Kampf", meinte Phoebe plötzlich optimistisch. Verwundert sahen Piper und Paige ihre Schwester an. „Wir wissen noch überhaupt nicht wo er sich befindet", klärte Paige sie auf. „Oh". „Leo!", rief Piper und klappte das **Buch der Schatten** zu. Leo materialisierte sich neben Piper und sah in die Runde. „Was ist?", fragte Leo sie. „Wir wissen, welcher Dämon dahintersteckt", erklärte Piper ihrem Mann. „Das ist gut", lobte Leo. „Wir wissen nur noch nicht wo er steckt", erklärte Paige weiter. Plötzlich materialisierte sich der Aasfresserdämon hinter Phoebe und schleuderte seine grünen, gummiartigen Klebestreifen auf sie. Phoebes Beine wurden weggerissen und sie wäre fast auf den Boden geschlagen, wenn Leo sie nicht im letztem Augenblick aufgefangen hätte. „Lass mich nicht los!", rief Phoebe und sah Leo bittend in die Augen. Diese Situation war ihr so bekannt. Piper überlegte gar nicht lange, sondern sie ließ den Aasfresserdämon explodieren. Phoebe und Leo wurden von dem Druck weggeschleudert und landeten aufeinander. Schnell rollte Phoebe sich von ihrem Schwager. „Ist alles okay?", fragte Leo sie besorgt, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Klar", meinte Phoebe verwirrt. „Den hätten wir erledigt", meinte Piper und half Leo auf. Paige wollte Phoebe aufhelfen, doch sie verschmähte Paiges Hand und stand alleine auf. „Okay, dann kann ja auch wieder arbeiten gehen", meinte Phoebe und verließ den Dachboden. Verwundert sahen Piper, Paige und Leo ihr hinterher. „Was hat sie bloss?", fragte Piper besorgt. „Vielleicht bekommt sie ihre Tage?", riet Paige und zuckte mit den Schultern. Piper wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Matthew schrie. „Matthew will nicht mehr schlafen", stellte Piper fest und ging hinunter. „Ich mach mir Sorgen um Phoebe", meinte Paige zu Leo. „Ich glaube das ist nur eine Phase", meinte Leo und orbte sich wieder weg. Paige nickte. Leo hatte wohl recht.**


	3. Liebst du mich?

**Phoebe war nicht wieder zur Arbeit gefahren, obwohl sie es Piper und Paige gesagt hatte. Phoebe war in den Park gefahren und saß nun gedankenverloren auf einer Parkbank. Sie dachte über die ganzen letzten Tage und Stunden nach. Es war so vieles schief gelaufen. Sie sah auf eine Mutter, die mit drei Kindern an ihr vorbei ging. Traurig musste Phoebe lächeln. Ihr Sohn wäre nun drei Jahre alt, wäre er jemals geboren worden. Plötzlich wurden ihr die Augen von hinten zu gehalten. „Wer bin ich?", flüsterte eine Männerstimme in ihr Ohr. Phoebe drehte sich um und setzte gleich ihr künstliches lächeln auf. „Thomas!", freute sie sich und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Warum bist du nicht bei der Arbeit?", fragte er sie und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Bank. „Es war nichts mehr zu tun", log Phoebe und strich sich die Haare hinter die Ohren. „Wann bist du heute morgen gegangen?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Gegen halb acht", antwortete Thomas und fing an ihren Hals zu küssen. „Warum hast du nicht Bescheid gesagt?", fragte Phoebe ihn. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah Thomas sie an. „Warum sollte ich?", fragte er und seine Stimme wurde kühl. „Ich weiß nicht, damit ich weiß wo du bist?", meinte Phoebe sarkastisch. „Was soll das denn jetzt?", fragte er laut. „Ich mein ja nur", meinte Phoebe leise. „Bin ich mit dir verheiratet oder was?", fragte Thomas und in seiner Stimme lag etwas drohendes. „Ist schon gut", wich Phoebe aus. Misstrauisch sah Thomas sie an und lächelte dann schließlich fies. „Was hälst du davon, wenn wir beide jetzt ein bisschen Spaß haben?", fragte Thomas sie. Bedrückt sah Phoebe auf den Boden und nickte dann. Thomas zog Phoebe brutal am Arm hoch und schob sie vor sich her. ,Warum lass ich mir das überhaupt gefallen? Ich bin doch eine Hexe, dachte Phoebe, ließ aber alles mit sich geschehen. Was sollte sie auch sonst tun?**

**Piper und Paige werkelten in der Küche und Matthew tapste hinter ihnen her und verfolgte sein Auto. „Glaubst du, dass mit Phoebe alles in Ordnung ist?", fragte Paige ihre große Schwester. „Bestimmt", meinte Piper wenig überzeugt und gab etwas Basilikum in den Topf. Piper und Paige hörten die Haustür und sahen zur Küchentür. „Das ist bestimmt Phoebe", meinte Paige und sah unsicher in den Flur. „Müsste sie nicht eigentlich bei der Arbeit sein?", fragte Piper misstrauisch. Paige zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mach mir Sorgen", gab Piper zu und zog Matthew vom Herd weg. Paige nickte zustimmend. Sie sich auch. **

**Thomas schubste Phoebe in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Phoebe sah traurig um sich. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Das würde sie jetzt ändern, schließlich war sie eine der mächtigsten Hexen der Welt! „Äh ... Thomas. Kann ich dir eine Frage stellen?", fragte Phoebe ihn und drehte sich um. Dieser nickte und sah sie misstrauisch an. „Liebst du mich, oder bist du nur auf Sex aus?", fragte sie ihn und sah ihm dabei direkt ins Gesicht. Erst sah Thomas Gesicht erstaunt, dann wutverzerrt aus. „Wie kommst du denn plötzlich darauf?", fragte er und näherte sich Phoebe bedrohlich. „Ich frag nur so. Krieg ich keine Antwort?", fragte sie patzig. „Vorsichtig. Ja, ich geb es zu. Eigentlich bin ich nur des Sex wegen bei dir", erklärte Thomas ihr. Er konnte in Phoebes Augen nicht die Enttäuschung und den Schmerz sehen, den sie gerade empfand. „Warum holst du dir dann keine Prostituierte?", fragte sie ihn wütend. „Hab ich doch!", rief er und griff brutal nach ihren Haaren. Erschrocken und vor Angst zog Phoebe die Luft ein. „Geh jetzt!", sagte sie bestimmt. „Nein, dass werde ich nicht tun. Erst will ich was mir zu steht!", rief er und zog sie noch tiefer runter. „Ich gehöre niemandem der mich verachtet!", rief Phoebe und riss sich los. Wütend sah Thomas sie an und schlug ihr dann heftig ins Gesicht. Phoebe kam es so vor, als würde ihr Kopf von den Schultern gerissen. Vorsichtig ging sie mit der Hand an ihre Nase. Ja, sie blutete. „Geh!", meinte Phoebe kalt. Zum wiederholtem Male wollte Thomas ausholen, doch irgendetwas zog ihn brutal zurück und schleuderte ihn gegen die Tür. Überrascht rappelte Thomas sich wieder auf. Plötzlich wurde die Tür wie von Geisterhand aufgerissen und Thomas wurde auf den Flur geschmissen. Mit blutiger Lippe rappelte Thomas sich auf und sah Phoebe noch einmal hasserfüllt an. „Das wirst du büßen, du Schlampe!", rief er und rannte an Piper vorbei, die durch den Lärm angelockt hochgekommen war. Phoebe sah ihm noch nach, dann ging sie langsam in den Flur und brach dann in Tränen aus. Dann lief sie ins Badezimmer und schloss sich ein. Piper lief zur Badezimmertür. „Phoebe, mach auf. Was ist passiert?", fragte Piper besorgt. Sie hatte das Blut in dem Gesicht ihrer Schwester gesehen und wollte nun wissen was passiert war. Von drinnen hörte sie Phoebes Tränenausbruch. „Süße, was ist denn passiert?", fragte Piper hilflos. Doch Phoebe gab ihr keine Antwort, also ließ Piper ihre Schwester allein.**


	4. Das Zusammentreffen

**Später kam Phoebe zögernd und mit einem Taschentuch unter der Nase aus dem Badezimmer und schlich sich leise in ihr Zimmer. Seufzend schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. Traurig sah sie sich um und erneut stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. ,Wie hatte es so weit kommen können?, fragte sie sich und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Langsam nahm sie das Taschentuch von ihrer blutigen Nase und legte es auf ihren Nachtisch. Warum hatte sie immer Probleme mit Männern? Phoebe seufzte und zog sich langsam um. Sie wollte ihre Jacke gerade in den Schrank hängen, als sie ausversehen gegen einen alten Schuhkarton trat. Phoebe bückte sich danach und öffnete den Karton. Ihr Blick fiel auf ein Foto von sich und Cole. Sie hatte diesen Karton schon fast vergessen, besser gesagt sie wollte ihn vergessen. Damals hatte es Phoebe einfach nicht über´s Herz gebracht, all diese Erinnerungstücke wegzuschmeißen. Phoebe wollte den Karton wieder schließen, doch dann überlegte sie es sich anders. Sie setzte sich gedankenverloren auf ihr Bett und kippte den Karton aus. Was konnte es schon schaden sich an schönere Zeiten zu erinnern? Phoebes Blick fiel auf weitere Fotos und sie lächelte traurig. Damals war sie glücklich gewesen. Auch wenn es oft schwierig gewesen war, war es immer schön gewesen. Cole hatte sie wirklich geliebt, dass wusste sie, doch irgendwie war Cole auch immer ein magischer Magnet für Dämonische Aktivitäten gewesen. Deswegen hatte auch die Quelle von ihm Besitzt ergriffen und sie mussten ihn zum ersten Mal vernichten. Sie wusste schon gar nicht mehr wie oft sie Cole eigentlich getötet hatten. Auch sie hatte ihn geliebt und auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestand, liebte sie ihn immer noch. Doch das nütze ihr reichlich wenig. Traurig nahm sie den Verlobungs - und den Ehering aus der Schachtel. Sie erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran, wie Cole ihr diese Ringe übergeben hatte. Der Verlobungsring. Er hätte sich keinen unpassenderen Augenblick aussuchen können, doch im Nachhinein fand sie den Augenblick gar nicht so unpassend. Sie steckte sich den Ring noch mal kurz an den Finger und lächelte. Sie würde niemals zugeben, dass sie sich Cole zurück wünschte, doch dieses Mal würde er nicht von den Toten auferstehen. Plötzlich fiel ihr wieder ein, dass ihr irgendwer vorhin geholfen hatte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah sie zur Tür. Mittlerweile war es fast Mitternacht und irgendwer lief über den Flur. ,Eigentlich schlafen Piper und Paige doch schon, dachte Phoebe verwirrt und stand auf um nachzusehen. Leise öffnete sie die Tür und sah auf den Flur, doch dort war niemand und auch die Geräusche waren verschwunden. Phoebe zuckte mit den Schulter. Dann halt nicht. Phoebe ging seufzend in ihr Zimmer zurück und legte sich müde und erschöpft auf ihr Bett. Sie schloss die Augen und schlief auch fast sofort ein. Neben ihr lagen noch alle Erinnerungsstücke an Cole und an ihrer rechten Hand blitzte noch der Verlobungsring, doch das störte Phoebe nicht, denn sie schlief tief.**

**Am nächstem Morgen saßen Piper und Paige schon in der Küche, als Phoebe verschlafen herein kam. „Hi, Süße, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Piper sie besorgt. Phoebe nickte und setzte sich auf den Küchenstuhl und lehnte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand. „Was war denn gestern Abend los?", fragte Paige vorsichtig und sah Phoebe besorgt an. Phoebe sah kurz auf und instinktiv wanderte ihre Hand an ihre Nase. „Ach nichts", winkte Phoebe ab und sah traurig aus dem Fenster. „Wie geht's dir heute?", fragte Piper um vom Thema abzulenken. „Ganz gut", log Phoebe und stand auf um zur Kaffeemaschine zu gehen. „Ist kein Kaffee mehr da?", fragte Phoebe schlecht gelaunt. „Äh ... nein tut mir leid, aber wir haben den letzten gekriegt", meinte Paige entschuldigend. „Na toll", murmelte Phoebe und ging zum Kühlschrank um dort nach Saft zu suchen. Doch auch dieser war leer. „Kein Saft mehr da?", fragte Phoebe künstlich lächelnd. „Äh ... nein", meinte Piper entschuldigend. „Ich geh einkaufen", meinte Phoebe mit schlechter Laune und rauschte aus der Küche. „Was ist gestern passiert?", fragte Paige ihre Schwester. Piper zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hast du ihr Gesicht gesehen?", fragte Paige sie. „Irgendetwas ist passiert", meinte Piper „aber ich weiß nicht was". „Hoffentlich passiert ihr nichts", meinte Piper und sah Phoebe besorgt nach. **

**Phoebe hatte sich schlecht gelaunt angezogen und dann war sie zum Einkaufszentrum gefahren, doch ihr Stammeinkaufszentrum machte Inventur. „Na toll", meinte Phoebe schlecht gelaunt und fuhr zu einem Einkaufszentrum, in dem sie noch nie gewesen war. Phoebe schob ihren Einkaufswagen vor sich her und sah sich suchend nach dem Kaffee um, doch sie fand ihn nicht. „Der Tag wird ja immer besser", murmelte Phoebe und packte Saft in den Einkaufswagen. Sie schob weiter und plötzlich rammte ein anderer Einkaufswagen in den ihren. Genervt verdrehte Phoebe die Augen. Die beschäftigte Mutter entschuldigte sich und fuhr weiter. Phoebe ging zur Obsttheke und suchte einige schöne Orangen heraus. Als Phoebe sich umdrehte krachte sie mit jemandem zusammen und die Orangen fielen zusammen mit zwei Konservendosen auf den Boden. „Das tut mir leid", entschuldigte Phoebe sich und bückte sich nach den Orangen und Konserven. „Schon gut", meinte eine Männerstimme. Phoebe stockte. Diese Stimme kannte sie. Phoebe sah auf. Der Mann wich erschrocken zurück. „Oh mein Gott", keuchte er und sah Phoebe an, als wäre sie ein Gespenst. Phoebe konnte gar nichts sagen, sondern stand einfach nur da. „Sie haben gesagt, dass du nie hier einkaufen gehst", keuchte er und sah sich verzweifelt um. Phoebe reichte ihm stumm die Konservendosen. „Es tut mir leid", meinte er und wollte gehen. „Äh ... du hast noch was vergessen", meinte Phoebe und reichte ihm seine Brieftasche. Er drehte sich um und nahm schnell das Portemonnaie entgegen. Dann war er auch schon verschwunden. Geschockt und erschrocken starrte Phoebe ihm hinterher. ,Wie war das nur möglich?, fragte Phoebe sich und ging zu ihrem Einkaufswagen. Erst dort fiel ihr eine Karte auf dem Boden auf. Phoebe hob sie auf. **Bezirksanwalt Cole Turner. 1765 Grossstreet. San Francisco**, stand dort. Er war überhaupt nicht tot? Phoebe schmiss die Orangen in den Einkaufswagen und lief so schnell sie konnte zur Kasse. Jetzt musste sie erst einmal einiges klären. **

**Durcheinander lief auch Cole zur Kasse um schnell seine Konserven zu bezahlen. ,Wie war das nur möglich?, fragte er sich. Sie hatten ihm doch gesagt, dass sie hier nie einkaufen gehen würde. Was machte sie also hier? So verwirrt wie Cole war versteckte er sich in einem leerem Gang und schimmerte sich davon.**


	5. Er ist wieder da!

**Als Phoebe mit quietschenden Reifen vor dem Halliwell-Haus parkte, kam Paige gerade aus der Haustür. „Wir müssen reden", meinte Phoebe nur und stürmte zur Haustür hinein. „Aber ich muss zur Arbeit", meinte Paige und ging widerwillig hinter ihrer Schwester ins Haus. Piper und Leo waren durch Phoebes Geschrei angelockt worden. Matthew tapste neugierig hinter ihnen her. „Was ist denn los?", fragte Piper besorgt. „Wusstest du es?!", schrie Phoebe ihren Schwager an. Leo sah sie verwirrt an. „Was meinst du damit?", fragte Piper sie irritiert. „Was ich damit meine? Was ich damit meine?", fragte Phoebe aufgebracht und wirbelte zu ihrer Schwester herum. „Äh ja", meinte Paige vorsichtig. Leo sah seiner Schwägerin in die Augen. Er wusste absolut nicht was los war. „Er ist wieder da!", erklärte Phoebe und warf ihre Handtasche in die Ecke. Erschrocken weiteten sich Leos Augen. Sie wusste es! „Wer ist wieder da?", fragten Piper und Paige verwirrt. „Cole!", erklärte Phoebe ihnen schreiend. „Was?!", fragten Piper und Paige erschrocken. „Das ist ein sehr schlechter Witz", bemerkte Paige. „Es ist aber kein Witz", erwiderte Phoebe aufgebracht. Piper wandte sich nun an ihren Mann. „Wusstest du es?", fragte Piper ihn. Leo drückte sich um dieses Thema. Das würde ärger geben. Unsicher nickte er. „Du wusstest, dass er noch lebt?!", fragte Phoebe ihn wütend. Wieder nickte Leo. „Aber warum?", fragte Paige verwirrt. „Was warum?", fragte Leo. „Warum hat er überlebt? Wir haben ihn doch, weiß Gott wie oft vernichtet", meinte Paige verwirrt. „Der hohe Rat hat ihm das weiter Leben erlaubt, da er auch viel für die gute Seite getan hat", erklärte Leo ihnen schließlich. „Was denn? Er hat meiner Schwester nachgestellt, sie belästigt, sie belästigt und ach, hatte ich es erwähnt? Sie belästigt?", fragte Piper ihn sauer. „Ja, das weiß ich, aber sie meinten es wäre nur fair. Sie haben ihm nahe gelegt Phoebe nicht mehr von sich aus aufzusuchen", erklärte Leo ihnen. „Super, das hat ja toll funktioniert", meinte Paige sarkastisch. „Und was jetzt?", fragte Piper in die Runde, doch die Frage war eigentlich an Phoebe gestellt. Alle zuckten mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube es ist das beste, wenn wir diese ganze Cole Sache vergessen. Dann kann auch nichts passieren", meinte Piper. Alle nickten zustimmend. Phoebe überlegte erst gar nicht, sie nickte einfach mit. Schließlich ging sie nach oben. Sie hatte keine Lust sich nun die Standpauke von Piper und Paige an Leo anzuhören. Auf ihrem Zimmer suchte sie nach Coles Visitenkarte und fand sie in ihrer Hosentasche. Nachdenklich sah sie darauf und legte sie weg. Sie verwarf den Gedanken daran zu ihm zu fahren und ihn auszufragen. Vielleicht hatte Piper Recht und es war wirklich besser die Sache Cole ruhen zu lassen.**


	6. Ein erneuter Versuch

**Am nächstem Morgen ging Phoebe gedankenverloren über den Parkplatz des Redaktionsgebäudes. Sie hatte gestern den ganzen Tag über Cole nach gedacht. Warum war er wieder da? War es eine erneute Chance für sie? ,Nein, ich bin über ihn hinweg, redete sich Phoebe wieder ein. Plötzlich wurde sie von hinten brutal am Arm festgehalten und herumgeschleudert. Phoebe sah in das grinsende Gesicht von Thomas. „Hi, Schätzchen", meinte er abwertend. „Lass mich los", fauchte Phoebe ihn an und versuchte sich loszureißen. „Oh, warum denn so zickig?", fragte Thomas sie immer noch künstlich lächelnd und schubste sie gegen die Wand des alten Gebäudes. ,Warum ist niemand hier, der mir hilft?, dachte Phoebe verzweifelt. „Lass mich, Thomas. Es ist aus!", versuchte Phoebe ihm klar zu machen. „Ich sage, wenn es aus ist", knurrte er und versuchte Phoebe den Rock hochzuschieben. „Lass das", meinte Phoebe verzweifelt und schlug seine Hand weg. „Wieso denn? Es hat dich doch sonst auch nicht gestört!", meinte er und drückte sie brutal gegen die Wand. „Thomas bitte!", meinte Phoebe flehend. Sie hatte Angst. Ihr Ex-Freund war gerade dabei sie zu Vergewaltigen!! „Thomas bitte", ahmte er sie nach. Phoebe versuchte wie besessen von ihm wegzukommen. Thomas wurde wütend und erhob eine Faust. Diese ließ er auf Phoebes Gesicht zu fliegen. Phoebe schloss ängstlich die Augen und erwartete den harten Schlag, doch er kam nicht. Langsam öffnete Phoebe ihre Augen und sah direkt in Coles Gesicht. „Ist alles okay mit dir?", fragte er besorgt und rieb sich seine Hand. Thomas lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Phoebe nickte verstört. Cole sah zu Thomas auf dem Boden. „Tolle Freunde hast du", bemerkte er. Phoebe sah ihn nur an und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Bist du wirklich in Ordnung?", fragte er noch einmal besorgt. Wieder nickte Phoebe nur. „Wieso lässt du dir so etwas nur gefallen? Früher hättest du ihn locker fertig gemacht", meinte Cole nur. „Und du warst früher einmal tot!", erwiderte sie schließlich und ging schnurstracks auf den Eingang zu. „Phoebe, warte! Ich denke wir sollten reden", rief Cole ihr nach. „Worüber?", fragte Phoebe ihn und drehte sich herum. „Worüber? Darüber dass du endlich weißt, dass ich nicht tot bin", erklärte Cole ihr. „Jetzt weiß ich's doch", meinte Phoebe und ging weiter. „Ich weiß das du nur so reagierst, weil Piper es gesagt hat", meinte Cole und lief hinter ihr her. „Ja, genau. Du kennst mich ja auch so super gut", meinte Phoebe sauer. „Ja, allerdings. Schließlich waren wir mal verheiratet!", rief Cole als er sie erreicht hatte. „Daran erinnerst du dich bestimmt noch gut. Erinnerst du dich auch an die Tage danach, oder hat die Quelle dein Gehirn benebelt?", fragte Phoebe ihn wütend. „Nein, das hat sie nicht!", verteidigte Cole sich. Phoebe nickte nur und ging durch die große Eingangstür. „Ich will es doch nur mit dir klar stellen. Ich hatte ja nie die Gelegenheit dazu", meinte er und hielt sie am Arm fest. Phoebe sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich kann nicht, Cole", meinte sie und riss sich los. „Klar, das sagen Frauen immer", murmelte Cole und ging wieder hinaus. Er kannte Phoebe gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie es sich irgendwann anders überlegen würde. Er schimmerte sich davon. **


	7. Er hat es geschafft

**Am nächsten Tag hatte Phoebe Angst zur Arbeit zu gehen und nahm sich den Tag frei. Sie hatte keine Lust, Cole oder Thomas zu begegnen. Sie hatte entschlossen sich einen gemütlichen Tag zu Hause zu machen, doch Piper hatte sie dazu eingespannt auf Matthew aufzupassen. Das war ja auch nicht weiter schlimm. Phoebe liebte ihren Neffen, doch er erinnerte sie auch sehr an ihren ungeborenen Sohn. „Was möchtest du denn jetzt spielen?", fragte Phoebe ihn interessiert. „Malen!", quakte der Kleine. „Okay", meinte Phoebe und holte das Malzeug. Matthew kritzelte wie wild darauf los. „Was malst du denn?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Dich und Thomas", erklärte er und malte weiter. „Das ist aber lieb von dir", meinte Phoebe und strich ihm über das blonde Haar. Matthew nickte. Phoebe ging kurz in die Küche, um sich und Matthew eine Kleinigkeit zu essen zu machen. Sie sah in den Kühlschrank und bemerkte, dass er so gut wie leer war. Schon wieder! Ein knarrendes Geräusch war hinter Phoebe zu hören und sie drehte sich um. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen. „Thomas, was willst du hier?", fragte sie ihn ängstlich und schloss den Kühlschrank. „Ach, ich hab gedacht ich guck mal wie's dir so geht", meinte er und kam langsam auf sie zu. „Mir geht's gut. Du kannst wieder gehen", meinte sie abweisend. „Weißt du, ich hab da ne bessere Idee. Wir haben etwas Spaß, und dann geh ich", meinte er und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Phoebe sah sich ängstlich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um, doch es gab keine. Sie saß in der Falle. Wieder versuchte Thomas ihr zwischen die Beine zu fassen, doch Phoebe blockte ab. „Was willst du überhaupt noch von mir?", fragte sie ihn und vor Wut und Angst stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. „Was denkst du?", fragte er sie höhnisch und hielt mit einer Hand ihre Hände fest. „Bitte tu´s nicht", flehte sie ihn an. Doch dieses Mal hielt ihn niemand auf. Er befummelte Phoebe ohne ihr Einverständnis und zwang sie schließlich in der Küche zum Sex. Phoebe weinte hemmungslos, konnte aber nichts dagegen tun. Thomas schlug sie auch. Phoebe wunderte sich nicht wenn sie einige blaue Flecken im Gesicht kriegen würde, und sie wusste nicht wie sie das ihren Schwestern erklären sollte. Plötzlich wanderte ihr Blick zur Küchentür. In dieser stand der ängstliche Matthew. „Oh mein Gott", keuchte sie und endlich konnte sie genug Kraft aufbringen und Thomas von sich schubsen. Auch Thomas Blick ging zu dem Kind und er grinste. „Besser als Kino", meinte er und zog Phoebe brutal an den Haaren. „Wir sehen uns wieder", flüsterte er drohend und dann verschwand er auch schon. Ängstlich sah Phoebe ihm nach und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Dann sprang sie von der Anrichte runter und ging auf Matthew zu, der sie ängstlich anschaute. „Schatz, es ist alles okay", beruhigte Phoebe den Kleinen, obwohl es das ganz und gar nicht war. „Aber er hat dich gehauen", stellte Matthew fest. „Ich weiß, aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du das niemanden erzählst, okay?", fragte Phoebe ihren Neffen. Nachdenklich nickte der Kleine. „Warum hat er das gemacht?", fragte Matthew sie. Phoebe zuckte mit den Schultern. Das wusste sie nicht. Langsam streckte Matthew seine Hand aus und strich Phoebe etwas aus dem Gesicht. „Du blutest", meinte er erschrocken. „Ist schon okay, Kleiner. Es tut noch nicht mal weh". Das war eine riesengroße Lüge, es tat höllisch weh! „Du musst es dir wegwischen", erklärte Matthew ihr. „Ja, das werde ich. Geh wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Ich komm gleich", meinte Phoebe und stand unter großen Schmerzen auf. Matthew sah sie noch einmal besorgt an und lief dann zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Phoebe atmete aus und brach dann in Tränen aus. Schlimm genug, dass sie Vergewaltigt und geschlagen worden war, doch nun hatte es ihr kleiner Neffe auch noch mitbekommen. Und sie stachelte ihn zum Lügen an. Phoebe ging zum Küchenschrank und holte Desinfektionsmittel und Pflaster aus dem Schrank. Sie besah sich im Glas des Schrankes. Sie sah ja ganz schön schlimm aus. Ihr Lippe und ihre Nase bluteten und ihr rechtes Auge schwoll langsam zu. Sie strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und erblickte eine Schnittwunde auf der Stirn. Auch das noch. ,Wie sollte sie das ihren Schwestern erklären?, fragte sich Phoebe und desinfizierte die offenen Wunden. Dann ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Matthew saß am Tisch und hatte das erste Bild weggeworfen. Phoebe hob es auf. Es war viel Gekritzel in hellen Farben darauf. „Warum hast du das weggeschmissen?", fragte Phoebe ihn und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. „Weil es nicht schön ist", war die Antwort. Phoebe nickte nur und warf es wieder weg. Plötzlich ging die Haustür auf, und Phoebe zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Phoebe, Matthew? Ich bin wieder zu Hause!", rief Piper und legte ihren Schirm ab, da es draußen regnete. Matthew sah seine Tante an. Phoebe sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Konnte sie von einem fast zweijährigem Kind verlangen zu lügen? Matthew hob seinen kleinen Zeigefinger an die Lippen. „Pst", machte er und dann sprang er vom Stuhl. „Mommy!", rief er und lief in den Flur. „Hey, mein Süßer! Wie war's mit Tante Phoebe?", fragte Piper ihren Sohn und gab ihm einen Kuss. Phoebe zog die Luft ein. Was würde er jetzt sagen? „Ganz toll. Wir haben gemalt und gespielt", erklärte Matthew. Piper nickte lachend und betrat das Wohnzimmer. Als sie Phoebes Gesicht sah, hörte sie sofort auf zu lachen. „Oh mein Gott, was ist passiert?", fragte Piper und eilte zu ihr. Phoebe sah kurz zu Matthew, der wieder den Zeigefinger vor die Lippen hielt. „Ach nichts besonderes. Da war ein Dämon und ich hab ihn erledigt", log Phoebe. „Warum hast du uns nicht gerufen?", fragte Piper besorgt. „Warum? Er war fast sofort erledigt", log Phoebe weiter. „Soll ich Leo rufen?", fragte Piper besorgt. „Nein, dass geht schon", meinte Phoebe und zwang sich zu einem lächeln. „Okay, wenn du meinst", meinte Piper und ging mit Matthew in die Küche. „Ja, dass mein ich", murmelte Phoebe und ging erschöpft in ihr Zimmer.**


	8. Ein Freund

**Zwei Wochen später kam Phoebe aus ihrem Bürogebäude. Sie hatte immernoch Angst, doch bis jetzt hatte Thomas sich nicht mehr gemeldet. Trotz allem trug Phoebe jetzt immer ein Tränengas bei sich. Nur zur Sicherheit. Piper und Paige wussten immer noch nicht was los war, doch Matthew kam damit nicht klar. Er bekam Alpträume und wenn er Bilder für Phoebe malte, dann waren diese schwarz und dunkelrot, und nicht wie früher hell. Phoebe ging auf ihr Auto zu und fasste nach der Türklinke, als sie plötzlich zusammenzuckte. Sie schloss automatisch die Augen, um die Bilder ihrer Vision erkennen zu können. **Sie sah einen Park, und sie sah sich mit einem Kind auf dem Arm. Ein Baby. Cole kam plötzlich lachend auf sie zu und küsste sie und das Kind. Piper, Paige und Leo kamen mit Matthew und einem Kinderwagen auf sie zu. Piper hielt glücklich ein ungefähr sechsmonate altes Mädchen auf dem Arm. Es schien, als würden sie alle sehr glücklich sein. **Dort endete die Vision. Verwirrt sah Phoebe sich um. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Dieses Treffen konnte auf keinen Fall in der Vergangenheit passiert sein, den Piper hatte keine Tochter und auch sie hatte kein Baby. Phoebe war total irritiert und stieg in ihr Auto. Erst dort dachte sie weiter darüber nach. Hieß das jetzt, dass sie wieder mit Cole zusammen kommen würde? Aber bekam sie ihre Visionen nicht um es zu verhindern? Phoebe war so durcheinander, dass sie gar nicht darauf achtete wo sie hinfuhr. Irgendwann fand sie sich dann in einer total abgelegenen Gegend wieder. Verwirrt sah Phoebe sich um. Wo war sie hier? Sie sah zu einem heruntergekommen Gebäude. 1765 Grosstreet. Diese Adresse kam ihr bekannt vor. Sie stieg aus und betrat das alte Bürogebäude. Drinnen sah es total anders aus. Beschäftigte Leute liefen an Phoebe vorbei. Phoebe trat an den Empfangstresen, doch niemand kümmerte sich um sie. Phoebe zuckte mit den Schultern und ging einfach eine Treppe hinauf. Neugierig sah sie sich um. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, warum ihr die Adresse so bekannt vorkam. Sie ging über einen langen Flur, der leer war. ,Komisch, unten wuseln sie alle wie verrückt herum, und hier ist niemand, dachte Phoebe und runzelte die Stirn. Vor einer Tür blieb sie stehen. Sie sah sich nach einem Namensschild um, doch sie fand keins. Schließlich öffnete sie die Tür einfach. Sie war in ein Büro getreten und sah sich neugierig um. Niemand war hier drin. Sie ging auf den Schreibtisch zu und nahm eine Akte in die Hand. James Commerfort, stand dort. Sie legte die Akte wieder weg und sah sich weiter um. Irgendetwas an diesen Raum kam ihr bekannt vor, doch sie wusste nicht was. „Und gefällst dir?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Phoebe wirbelte erschrocken herum und sah direkt in Coles Gesicht. „Äh ... was machst du denn hier?", fragte Phoebe ihn nervös. „Ich arbeite hier. Was tust du hier?", fragte Cole sie. „Äh ... nichts", meinte Phoebe und kam sich dabei sehr doof vor. „Aha", meinte Cole nur und sah Phoebe forschend an. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr. Sie wirkte verängstigt und unglücklich. „Ähm ... kann ich dir eine Frage stellen, Cole?", fragte Phoebe ihn zögernd. Dieser nickte. „Du weißt doch, meine Visionen. Sie zeigen mir doch Dinge die ich verhindern soll, oder?", fragte Phoebe ihn. Cole sah sie interessiert an. „Naja, bei manchen schon, aber bei manchen soll eine Vision auch nur auf das Gezeigte vorbereiten", erklärte Cole ihr. Phoebe nickte nachdenklich. „Wie geht's dir?", fragte Cole sie und nahm die Akte von James Commerfort in die Hand. „Ganz gut", log sie. „Ich muss jetzt auch los", meinte Phoebe und ging hastig auf die Tür zu. „Wieso?", fragte Cole sie traurig. „Weil ich muss", erklärte Phoebe ihm. Cole hielt sie am Arm fest. „Lass mich los!", fauchte sie und riss sich los. Erschrocken sah Cole sie an. „Ich wollte dir nichts tun", entschuldigte er sich. „Das sagen sie alle", murmelte Phoebe leise. „Bist du sicher, dass du OK bist?", fragte Cole sie besorgt. Phoebe nickte bloss. Sie zitterte am ganzem Körper. „Du konntest auch schon mal besser lügen", meinte Cole und sah ihr besorgt in die Augen. Phoebe wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie wollte hier weg, doch sie wollte auch in seiner Nähe sein. „Phoebe, ich bin vielleicht nicht mehr dein Freund, ich gehöre vielleicht auch nicht mehr zu deinem Leben, aber ich mache mir trotzdem große Sorgen um dich", erklärte Cole ihr. Phoebe sah ihm in die Augen, und ging langsam auf die Tür zu. „Wenn du irgendein Problem hast, dann kannst du ruhig mit mir darüber reden. Als Freund, nicht als Beziehung", sagte er. Phoebe nickte langsam. „Geht es um deinen komischen Freund?", fragte Cole sie noch. Phoebe nickte wieder. „Willst du darüber reden?", fragte er sie vorsichtig. Phoebe schüttelte mit dem Kopf und drückte langsam die Türklinke runter. „Melde dich wenn du reden willst!", rief Cole ihr noch nach, dann hatte Phoebe die Tür auch schon geschlossen. Es zeriss Cole innerlich Phoebe so zu sehen. Auch wenn sie nicht mehr zusammen waren, liebte er sie noch.**


	9. Und noch einmal

**Zwei weitere Wochen später hatte Phoebe mit immer noch niemandem gesprochen. Die Dämonen, die fast täglich angriffen, gingen ihr auf die Nerven und sie lebte immer noch in Angst vor Thomas. Sie ging aber wieder in Ruhe arbeiten und ließ sich auch nicht mehr so erschrecken. Auch Matthew ging es wieder besser, und er malte auch wieder mit hellen Farben. Phoebe war wieder in ihrem Stammeinkaufszentrum einkaufen und suchte wieder einmal verzweifelt nach Kaffee. Sie pfiff ein Lied und griff nach dem Kaffee, den sie nach langer Suche endlich gefunden hatte. Plötzlich legte sich eine kalte Hand auf ihren Oberarm. Erschrocken wirbelte Phoebe herum und starrte wieder einmal in das grinsende Gesicht von Thomas. „Was willst du?", fauchte Phoebe ihn an. „Was wohl?", fragte er sie und zog sie von dem Regal weg. „Bist du verrückt? Hat dir das in der Küche nicht gereicht?", fauchte sie und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. „Nicht wirklich". „Was? Du willst es hier im Einkaufszentrum tun? Vor all den Zeugen?", fragte Phoebe ihn mißbilligend. „Natürlich nicht, du Schlampe!", knurrte Thomas und drängte sie heraus. „Darf ich noch bezahlen?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Nein!", knurrte er und schubste sie aus der Tür. „Steig in meinen Wagen", befahl er ihr. Phoebe tat was ihr gesagt wurde. Thomas fuhr in eine abgelegene Gasse. „Steig aus!", brüllte er nun und zerrte Phoebe aus dem Auto. Phoebe ließ alles mit sich geschehen. Vielleicht wurde es nicht so schlimm, wenn sie sich nicht wehrte? Thomas drängte sie an eine kalte dreckige Mauer. „Und was willst du diesmal?", fragte er und fing an ihr zwischen die Beine zu fassen. Diesmal trug sie eine enganliegende Schlaghose und es fiel ihm nicht so leicht sie zu vergewaltigen. Doch er schaffte es doch. Sie wehrte sich nicht. Sie war viel zu schwach. Auch nach der Vergewaltigung mißhandelte Thomas sie. Dann verschwand er und ließ Phoebe verletzt liegen. Diese erhob sich unter Schmerzen. Eine Platzwunde prangte an ihrer Stirn und das Blut lief über ihr Gesicht. Phoebe schaffte es irgendwie sich zu Coles Bürogebäude zu schleppen. Vor dem Gebäude brach Phoebe dann blutend zusammen ... **


	10. Ich bin immer für dich da

**Langsam schlug Phoebe die Augen auf und sah sich verwirrt um. Wo war sie hier? Sie sah in das besorgte Gesicht von Cole. „Hey, wie geht's dir?", fragte er besorgt. Phoebe rappelte sich auf. „Wo bin ich?", fragte Phoebe zurück. „Du bist in meinem Apartment", erklärte er ihr leise. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Phoebe ihn verwirrt. „Das musst du mir sagen. Ich weiß nur, dass du vor meinem Bürogebäude zusammen geklappt bist", erklärte er ihr. Phoebe erinnerte sich. Sie fasste instinktiv an ihre Stirn. „Ich hab dich verarztet", meinte Cole erklärend. „Danke", meinte Phoebe und wickelte die Decke um sich. „Man hat dich ja ganz schön zugerichtet", bemerkte Cole besorgt. Phoebe nickte stumm. „Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Cole vorsichtig. „Ich möchte nicht darüber reden", meinte Phoebe und stand auf. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht fasste sie sich an den Hinterkopf. „Tja, da hast du auch ne Platzwunde gehabt", erklärte er ihr. „Auch schön", meinte Phoebe und setzte sich auf einen Sessel. „Möchtest du was trinken?", fragte Cole sie. Phoebe schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?", fragte Cole freundlich. Schnell schüttelte Phoebe mit dem Kopf. „Wieso nicht?", fragte Cole sie erstaunt. „Ich hab keinen Bock auf doofe Fragen", erklärte Phoebe ihm. „Wieso? Sag doch einfach es war ein Dämon. Es war doch ein Dämon, oder?", hakte Cole nach. Phoebe sah ihn an und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Soll ich dich zu deinem Freund bringen?", fragte Cole sie. Panisch schüttelte Phoebe mit dem Kopf. ,Komisch, dachte Cole besorgt. „Äh ... darf ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?", fragte Phoebe ihn. Cole nickte. „Darf ich heute Nacht hier schlafen?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Natürlich, ich kann bei jemand anderem unterkommen", erklärte er ihr. „Nein, du musst nicht gehen. Ich kann ja auf dem Sofa schlafen", meinte Phoebe. Cole nickte einverstanden. „Wie spät ist es eigentlich?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Es ist gleich halb eins", klärte Cole sie auf. „Ich bin müde", meinte sie und ging unsicher auf das Sofa zu. „Okay, wenn was ist, mein Schlafzimmer ist sofort nebenan", erklärte Cole ihr und verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer. Phoebe legte sich auf das Sofa und sah aus dem großen Promenadenfenster. Ihr liefen Tränen die Wangen hinunter und sie weinte still. So schlimm hatte Thomas sie noch nie geschlagen und auch nicht vergewaltigt. Phoebe konnte nicht schlafen und lag wach. **

**Mitten in der Nacht hatte Cole Durst und lief mit Boxershorts durch das Wohnzimmer. Er bemerkte, dass Phoebe immer noch wach lag. „Wenn du nicht schlafen kannst, dann kannst du ruhig den Fernseher anmachen", meinte Cole leise. Phoebe zuckte erschrocken zusammen und nickte. Cole ging in die Küche und trank sich ein Glas Wasser. Er ging wieder zurück. „Cole?", fragte Phoebe leise. Cole blieb stehen und sah sich um. „Kannst du hier bleiben?", fragte Phoebe ihn. Cole nickte und setzte sich in einen Sessel. „Bist du eigentlich noch ein Dämon?", fragte Phoebe ihn und setzte sich auf. Cole seufzte. „Ja, ich habe noch dämonische Kräfte", gab er zu. „Wie damals, nach der Quelle?", fragte Phoebe ihn. Cole schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nicht ganz. Ich bin wieder zur Hälfte Baltharsar und naja, ich kann Gedanken lesen", erklärte er ihr. „Tust du's gerade?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Nein, das würde ich nie tun!", sagte er und senkte den Blick. „Liebst du mich noch?", fragte Phoebe ihn vorsichtig. Cole sah sie überrascht an und nickte dann. „Erzählst du mir jetzt was passiert ist?", lenkte Cole vom Thema ab. Phoebe seufzte. „Glaubst du, dass man es manchmal verdient hat Scheiße behandelt zu werden?", fragte Phoebe ihn. Cole schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Cole leise. „Du kennst doch noch Thomas, oder?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Ist das dieser Idiot, den ich niedergeschlagen habe?", fragte Cole verwirrt. Phoebe nickte. „Er ist ... naja wie soll ich sagen ... total anders als du", erklärte Phoebe ihm und ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Was meinst du damit?", fragte Cole sie. „Nun ja, er nimmt sich was er will", erklärte Phoebe ihm und eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange. „Du meinst, er vergewaltigt dich?", fragte Cole sie erschrocken. Phoebe nickte und fing wieder an zu weinen. „Wie oft?", fragte Cole mit kehliger Stimme. „Versucht hat er es vier Mal", erklärte sie ihm. „Und geschafft?". „Es ist mir so peinlich", erklärte sie ihm. „Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Du kannst nichts dafür, doch du musst mir sagen wie oft er dich vergewaltigt hat", meinte Cole tröstend. „Zwei Mal", flüsterte sie. „Und er schlägt dich?", fragte Cole erschrocken. Phoebe nickte. „Wie lange geht das schon so?", fragte Cole sie. „Das mit dem schlagen von Anfang an", erklärte sie ihm weinend. Cole setzte sich tröstend zu ihr aufs Sofa und strich ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Wann hat er dich zum ersten Mal vergewaltigt?", fragte er sie sanft. „Vor einem Monat. Bei uns zu Hause. Es war keiner da und ich hab auf Matthew aufgepasst", erklärte Phoebe ihm. „Wer ist Matthew?", fragte Cole. „Pipers und Leos Sohn", erklärte sie ihm. „Sie haben einen Sohn?", fragte Cole überrascht, dann sah er Phoebes Blick. „Okay, erzähl weiter". „Ich bin in die Küche um uns etwas zu essen zu machen, und plötzlich stand Thomas hinter mir. Er wollte Sex, wie immer. Ich wollte nicht, denn ich hatte mich drei Tage vorher von ihm getrennt. Er lachte bloss. Er ist viel stärker als ich, weißt du. Er hat mich einfach festgehalten und dann vergewaltigt. Ich konnte nichts tun", weinte Phoebe wieder. Tröstend strich Cole ihr über den Arm. „Doch das schlimmste war, das Matthew alles gesehen hat. Er hat gesehen wie Thomas mich geschlagen und vergewaltigt hat". „Was hast du ihm gesagt?", fragte Cole sie. „Das es unter uns bleiben muss", erklärte Phoebe ihm. „Deine Schwestern wissen es nicht?", fragte Cole verwundert. Anscheinend hatte sich seit damals sehr viel verändert. „Ha, meine Schwestern denken er wäre nett. Sie haben keine Ahnung", meinte Phoebe kopfschüttelnd. „Und das zweite Mal hat er dich gestern vergewaltigt?", fragte Cole nach. Phoebe nickte traurig. „Warum zeigst du ihn nicht an?", fragte Cole sie verwundert. „Ich will noch etwas weiterleben", meinte Phoebe sarkastisch. „Früher hast du dir so etwas nicht gefallen lassen", stellte Cole abermals fest. „Früher war's auch anders", meinte Phoebe traurig. „Was meinst du damit?", fragte Cole sie verwirrt. „Hättest du mich je geschlagen?", fragte Phoebe ihn traurig. „Natürlich nicht!", meinte Cole empört. Phoebe lächelte und diesmal war das Lächeln echt. Er hatte sich überhaupt nicht verändert. „Wir hatten niemals eine wirkliche Chance, stimmt's?", fragte Phoebe ihn traurig. „Nach meiner Meinung haben wir immer zu schnell aufgegeben", meinte Cole und wurde auch traurig. Phoebe lächelte. Cole sah es immer von einer anderen Seite. „Erinnerst du dich noch daran, als ich dich gefragt habe, was Visionen bedeuten?", fragte Phoebe ihn und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Cole nickte. „Vielleicht kriegen wir irgendwann noch mal eine neue Chance", lächelte sie. Cole sah sie verwundert an. „Ich bin froh, dass du nicht tot bist", meinte sie und lehnte sich an Cole. „Ich auch", meinte Cole und musste lächeln. „Wenigstens sind wir noch Freunde", meinte Phoebe. „Ja, klar und das werden wir auch immer bleiben", meinte Cole und drückte Phoebe an sich. So schliefen sie irgendwann ein.**


	11. Er hat angerufen?

**Als Phoebe am nächstem Morgen nach Hause kam, stand Piper schon wartend vor ihr. „Wo warst du?", fragte Piper besorgt. „Äh ...". Dafür hatte Phoebe sich noch nichts einfallen lassen. „Lass mich raten, du bist bei der Arbeit eingeschlafen", fiel ihr Piper da schon ins Wort. Diese Ausrede wäre Phoebe niemals eingefallen. Phoebe nickte zustimmend. Sie hatte sich ein Kopftuch umgebunden, damit man ihre Wunden nicht sah. „Thomas hat übrigens für dich angerufen", meinte Paige, die nun aus dem Haus kam. Phoebes Gesichtszüge entgleisten. „Was wollte er?", fragte Phoebe sie. „Wissen wie es dir geht. Er ist wirklich ein netter Kerl", meinte Paige und Piper nickte zustimmend. „Klar!", meinte Phoebe und lief ins Haus. Verwundert sahen Piper und Paige ihr hinterher. „Sie ist wieder einmal voll unter Streß", meinte Paige und fuhr zur Arbeit. Piper nickte, doch sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. **

Phoebe war direkt in ihr Zimmer gegangen. Was dachte sich dieser Kerl überhaupt? Rief hier an um sich zu erkundigen wie es ihr ging, obwohl er sie selbst zusammengeschlagen hatte. Phoebe nahm das Kopftuch ab und begutachtete ihre Wunden. Cole hatte sie heute Morgen noch einmal frisch verbunden und er hatte ihr Frühstück gemacht. Es war nichts zwischen ihnen passiert, doch Phoebe wusste dass sie wieder einmal auf direktem Wege war, sich in Cole zu verlieben. Und das war gefährlich. Sie spielte mit dem Feuer. Sie hatte Angst davor, dass es so würde wie früher. Doch Cole hatte ihr zugehört und keinerlei Anstalten gemacht sie anzubaggern. Über Phoebes Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln. Und vielleicht wurde ihre Vision eines Tages wahr. Doch bis dahin hatten Phoebe und Cole ausgemacht, dass sie nur gute Freunde waren, und das sie sich nur selten sahen. Phoebe sehnte sich nach seiner Zärtlichkeit und sie hatte Angst davor Thomas wieder zu begegnen. Das letzte Mal hätte er sie Beinahe umgebracht. Was würde er das nächste Mal tun?


	12. Das Spiel mit dem Feuer

**Zwei Wochen später waren Phoebes Verletzungen endgültig verheilt und sie ging auch wieder zur Arbeit. Auch ihr Tränengas war dabei. Mit Cole hatte sie sich seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr getroffen und sie merkte, dass sie Sehnsucht nach ihm hatte. Das war schon lange nicht mehr vorgekommen. Phoebe lief durch die Stadt und suchte nach etwas, was sie Piper zum Geburtstag kaufen konnte. Sie ging in einen Geschenkladen und sah sich um. „Wonach suchst du?", fragte eine Männerstimme hinter ihr. Lächelnd drehte Phoebe sich um. „Cole!", freute sie sich und umarmte ihn. „Lass mich raten, du suchst nach einem Geburtstagsgeschenk für Piper", meinte Cole lächelnd. „Woher weißt du das? Hast du etwa ...". „Nein, ich weiß es weil ich dich kenne. Piper hat Morgen Geburtstag und du kaufst ihr erst heute etwas", erklärte er ihr. Phoebe lächelte. Er kannte sie tatsächlich sehr gut. „Genau, kannst du mir helfen?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Du weißt das ich einen gräßlichen Geschmack bei so etwas habe, aber du wolltest es nicht anders", meinte er grinsend. Phoebe grinste zurück. „Was ist wenn uns jemand sieht?", fragte Cole sie. „Was soll dann sein? Wir sind hier, als Freunde. Wir stehen hier ja nicht knutschen in der Ecke", meinte Phoebe. „Was ich allerdings bevorzugen würde", murmelte Cole. Phoebe sah ihn überrascht an. „Sorry, war nicht so gemeint", meinte er lächelnd. Phoebe verwarf den Gedanken an seine Küsse und sah sich lieber weiter nach einem Geschenk um. „Cole, hi", begrüßte ihn plötzlich eine hübsche braunhaarige Frau. „Hi, Stefanie", begrüßte er sie. Sie drückten sich. Phoebe beobachtete das ganze argwöhnisch und die Eifersucht brodelte in ihr. „Das ist aber lange her", meinte er erfreut. „Ja, zwei Jahre bestimmt. Es ist so schön dich mal wieder zu sehen", meinte Stefanie lächelnd. „Ja, dich auch", meinte Cole. „Ich muss dann weiter, aber wir können uns ja mal wieder treffen", meinte Stefanie, drückte Cole kurz und war dann verschwunden. „Wer war das denn?", fragte Phoebe ihn spitz. „Eine Freundin", erklärte Cole ihr. „Würdest du sie auch gerne küssen?", fragte Phoebe ihn stichelnd. „Nein, wenn dann nur dich. Sie war mal eine Klientin von mir und nun ist sie eine Freundin, mehr nicht", erklärte Cole ihr. „Aha". „Du bist Eifersüchtig", stellte er amüsiert fest. „Das ist doch gar nicht ... okay", gab Phoebe zu. „Aha", machte Cole nun grinsend. „Hör auf damit. Was hälst du hier von?", fragte Phoebe ihn und hielt ihm einen schönen Aschenbecher unter seine Nase. „Raucht Piper neuerdings?", fragte Cole und ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. „Nein", gab Phoebe zu. „Dann keinen Aschenbecher", meinte Cole und nahm ihn Phoebe aus der Hand. In dem Moment, in dem sich Phoebes und Coles Hände berührten, zuckte so etwas wie ein elektrischer Schlag zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Wow", meinte Phoebe und sah Cole an. Dieser war ebenso verblüfft und versuchte die Situation irgendwie zu retten. „Was hälst du hier von?", fragte Cole sie und hielt ein geschmackloses Feuerzeug hoch. „Das kann sie genau so wenig gebrauchen wie einen Aschenbecher", prustete Phoebe los. Cole lachte mit und legte das Feuerzeug weg. „Ich glaub wir finden nichts", meinte er. „Vielleicht sollte ich ihr ein Bild malen. Als wir klein waren hat das immer gereicht", meinte Phoebe und runzelte die Stirn. „Aber du bist nicht gerade malerisch begabt", meinte Cole und lächelte verschmitzt. „Hey ...", meinte Phoebe und schubste ihn. „Deine Begabung liegt eher im schreiben", erklärte er dann noch. „Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Phoebe ihn und sah ihm in die Augen. „Du schreibst die besten Zaubersprüche der Welt und eine bessere Kummerfrau habe ich auch noch nie gesehen", erklärte er. „Du liest meine Artikel?", fragte Phoebe ihn erstaunt. „Jeden einzelnen. Ich hab keinen verpasst", eröffnete er ihr. „Wirklich?", fragte Phoebe gerührt. Noch niemand ihrer Freunde hatte ihre Artikel gelesen. Und dann auch noch alle. Cole nickte. Schnell wischte Phoebe sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Was ist los?", fragte Cole besorgt. „Ach nur der verdammte Zugwind von draußen", log Phoebe. „Die Türen sind alle zu", bemerkte Cole. „Was ist wenn ich ihr einen Gutschein schenken würde?", fragte Phoebe ihn ablenkend. „Gut, aber wofür?", fragte Cole sie. „Keine Ahnung? Einmal auf Matthew aufpassen?", fragte Phoebe. „Er ist dein Neffe", erinnerte Cole sie. „Du hast Recht ich sollte zwei Mal auf ihn aufpassen", bemerkte sie. „Nein, man passt umsonst auf seinen Neffen auf", erklärte Cole ihr. „Oh". „Was hälst du hier von", meinten beide gleichzeitig und streckten sich nach einer Obstschale. Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Phoebe konnte Coles Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren. Sie näherten sich. Plötzlich wurde Phoebe angerempelt und Cole und sie zuckten auseinander. „Ich denke die Schale ist das richtige", meinte Cole und reichte sie Phoebe. Es herrschte eine angespannte Stimmung. Sie hatten sich gerade fast geküsst. Das durfte nicht passieren, oder? „Äh ... ja, mein ich auch", meinte Phoebe und ging damit zur Kasse. Phoebe bezahlte die Schale und ließ sie einpacken. Zusammen mit Cole ging sie aus dem Laden. „Hat sich dieser T...Typ eigentlich mal wieder bei dir gemeldet?", fragte Cole vorsichtig. „Naja, er hat mich den Tag nach unserem letzten Treffen angerufen und gefragt wie es mir geht", meinte Phoebe und sah Cole dabei genau an. „Er hat was gemacht?", fragte Cole ungläubig. „Ja, er hatte Paige am Telefon und hat sich erkundigt wie es mir ginge", erzählte Phoebe ihm. „Es ist nicht zu fassen. Er schlägt dich zusammen und fragt dann wie es dir geht", meinte Cole ungläubig. Phoebe nickte zustimmend. „Äh ... ich muss jetzt auch wieder nach Hause", meinte Phoebe und blieb vor ihrem blauem Jeep stehen. „Ja, okay. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder", meinte Cole und lächelte sie an. „Bestimmt", meinte Phoebe und stieg ein. Cole winkte ihr noch nach, dann war Phoebe auch schon verschwunden. Cole lächelte. Sie war Eifersüchtig! Auch Phoebe musste lächeln. Sie war nicht seine Freundin! Phoebe war klar, sie war dabei sich wieder Hals über Kopf in Cole zu verlieben.**


	13. Wir sind Aufgeflogen

**Eine Woche später kam Piper durch das Wohnzimmer geflogen und Paige rutschte hinterher. Ein Dämon lachte und auch Phoebe wurde zu ihren Schwestern geschleudert. „Lass ihn doch endlich explodieren, Piper!", meinte Phoebe genervt. Piper hob ihre Hände und ließ den Dämon explodieren. „Das hat ja gedauert", meckerte Phoebe und stand auf. „Was ist eigentlich dein Problem?", fragte Piper sie sauer und stand auf. „Warum hast du ihn nicht gleich explodieren lassen?", fragte Phoebe sie und rieb sich ihren Arm. „Wieso sollte sie?", fragte Paige nun. „Es ist ein Dämon!", erinnerte Phoebe ihre Schwestern. „Es geht doch nicht wirklich um den Dämon, oder?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester besorgt. „Nein, aber das ist euch doch so wie so egal!", meinte Phoebe und ging wieder in die Küche. „Was meinst du damit?", fragte Piper und lief zusammen mit Paige hinter Phoebe her. „Ist doch egal", meinte Phoebe und griff nach ihren Autoschlüsseln. „Wo willst du hin? Zu Thomas?", fragte Paige ihre Schwester. „Garantiert nicht", meinte Phoebe sauer. „Wieso? Was ist denn mit ihm?", fragte Piper besorgt. „Nichts", erklärte Phoebe und ging auf die Tür zu. „Was ist? Habt ihr euch gestritten?", fragte Paige interessiert. „Ist doch egal", meinte Phoebe und ging aus der Tür. „Aber er ist doch so nett!", rief Paige ihr noch hinterher. Phoebe öffnete die Tür noch einmal wütend. „Klar, so nett das er mich vergewaltigt und schlägt!!!", schrie Phoebe und rannte dann auf ihr Auto zu. Total verblüfft sahen Piper und Paige ihr hinterher. „Vergewaltigt?", fragte Piper mit kehliger Stimme. „Geschlagen?", fragte Paige ungläubig. „Oh mein Gott, wie konnten wir nur so blind sein?", fragte Paige sich. „Wir haben und nur um uns gekümmert. Sie hat so oft Anzeichen gezeigt", meinte Piper und sah sich verzweifelt um. „Leo!", rief Piper. Leo materialisierte sich mit Matthew. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er besorgt. Piper und Paige erklärten es ihm. **

**Phoebe war auf direktem Wege zu Coles Apartment gefahren, welches nicht weit von seinem Büro entfernt lag. Sie klingelte Sturm. Verschlafen machte Cole, nur in Boxershorts, auf. „Phoebe, was ist passiert?", fragte er überrascht. „Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte Phoebe ihn. Sie fühlte sich schlecht. Cole nickte und trat zur Seite. Phoebe trat hinein und sah sich um. Es sah noch immer so aus wir vor ein paar Wochen. „Ist was passiert? Hat Thomas dich wieder angepackt?", fragte er besorgt und schloss die Haustür. „Nein, ich hatte nur einen Streit mit meinen Schwestern. Sie wissen Bescheid", erklärte sie ihm. „Worüber?", fragte Cole erschrocken. „Darüber was Thomas gemacht hat", erklärte Phoebe ihm verzweifelt. „Oh". „Ich weiß auch nicht, was im Moment mit mir los ist", meinte Phoebe und rieb sich die Stirn. „Das ist ganz normal, du hast Angst. Aber ich werde, als dein Freund, nicht als deine Beziehung, nicht zu lassen, dass er das wieder tut", meinte Cole und nahm sie in den Arm. „Wir hatten nicht mal einen Grund uns zu streiten", meinte sie und drückte sich an ihn. „Ich verstehe nicht, wie sie es nicht bemerken konnten", meinte Cole und runzelte die Stirn. „Sie sind zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt", versuchte Phoebe eine Entschuldigung zu finden. „Du sahst aus, als wärst du vor drei Autos gelaufen", erwiderte Cole. „Wann meinst du?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „An dem Tag an dem ich dich gefunden habe. Du hattest Platzwunden, Nasenbluten", meinte er. Phoebe nickte, stockte dann aber und löste sich von Cole. „Stopp, warte! Das stimmt nicht. Ich hatte an diesem Tag kein Nasenbluten", erwiderte Phoebe und sah ihn forschend an. Ertappt sah Cole auf Phoebe. „Willst du mir irgendetwas sagen?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Also, äh ... weißt du. Ich hab dich halt immer noch geliebt und ab und zu mal nachgesehen wie es dir so geht", erklärte Cole ihr. Phoebe nickte. „Ich war an dem Tag, an dem Thomas dich geschlagen hat, bei euch. Also hab ich ihn auch geschlagen", erklärte er. „Aber dort war niemand", erklärte Phoebe ihm. „Ja, eine von Baltharsars Kräften ist es, sich unsichtbar zu machen. Das mache ich nicht so oft, da es sehr viel Kraft kostet. Und nun sag schon, dass du mich nun hasst und mich nie mehr wiedersehen willst", meinte Cole niedergeschlagen. ,Wie niedlich, dachte Phoebe und musste lächeln. „Naja, weißt du, eigentlich müsste ich dich dafür hassen, weil du mir nachspionierst hast. Aber hättest du es nicht getan, beide Male, dann wäre ich nicht zwei sondern vier Mal vergewaltigt worden", meinte sie und näherte sich ihm wieder. „So kann man's natürlich auch sehen", murmelte er. „Was hat Piper zu der Obstschale gesagt?", fragte Cole interessiert und ging in die Küche. „Sie hat sich sehr darüber gefreut. Aber jetzt rat Mal, was Matthew ihr geschenkt hat", meinte Phoebe und folgte ihm. „Keine Ahnung, ein Aschenbecher?", riet Cole und musste lächeln. „Nein, ein Bild. Und sie hat sich gefreut. Wieso bin ich nicht auf diese Idee gekommen?", fragte Phoebe ihn gespielt. Cole musste lachen und reichte ihr ein Glas. Dieses kippte auf sie zu. Beide schnellten nach vorne und waren schon wieder mit den Gesichtern nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Wieder konnte Phoebe seinen Atem spüren. Cole, der das Glas bereits gerettet hatte, machte diesmal keine Anstalten einen Rückzieher zu machen. Langsam näherten sich ihre Gesichter und schließlich küssten sie sich. Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher, denn es war der erste seit drei Jahren. Plötzlich orbten sich Leo, Piper und Paige hinein und Cole und Phoebe zuckten auseinander. „Phoebe, was machst du hier?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester. Ertappt sah Cole weg und stellte das Glas zurück in die Küche. „Äh ...", stotterte Phoebe ebenfalls ertappt. „Hatten wir nicht ausgemacht, dass du dich von ihm fernhältst?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester. „Nein, eigentlich hast du beschlossen, das ich mich von ihm fernhalte", meinte Phoebe schließlich. „Phoebe, ist es wahr, was du gesagt hast?", unterbrach Leo, den sich anbahnenden Streit. Phoebe sah ihre Familie an und nickte. „Aber ...", meinte Paige geschockt und setzte sich auf das Sofa. „Setzt euch ruhig", meinte Cole sarkastisch und verschränkte die Arme. Er trug nur eine Boxershorts, doch das machte ihm nichts aus, denn schließlich war das hier sein zu Hause. „Warum hast du denn nie etwas gesagt?", fragte Piper erschrocken. „Ich weiß nicht. Ihr wart so glücklich, und beschäftigt. Außerdem habe ich mich geschämt. Ich gab mir die Schuld für sein Verhalten", erklärte Phoebe ihnen traurig. „Aber du hast am wenigstem Schuld", meinte Paige tröstend. Phoebe nickte. „Äh Piper, da ist etwas was ich dir sagen muss", meinte Phoebe und sah ihre Schwester zögernd an. Cole stupste sie von hinten an. „**Jetzt?**", fragte er sie in Gedanken. „**Wann denn sonst?**", fragte Phoebe überrascht zurück. „Was ist denn?", fragte Piper sie. „Äh ... naja, als Thomas mich zum ersten Mal vergewaltigt hat, da waren wir zu Hause bei uns in der Küche und ...", erklärte Phoebe ihr. „In unserer Küche?", fragte Leo erschrocken. Phoebe nickte und fuhr fort. „Matthew hat alles gesehen", beichtete Phoebe ihrer Schwester. „Was?!", fragten alle drei geschockt. „Ich konnte nichts machen", meinte Phoebe und sie wich ängstlich vor ihrer Familie zurück. „Du solltest auf ihn aufpassen und nicht ...", meinte Piper aufgebracht. Nun trat Cole vor. „Jetzt mach aber mal halblang. Sie wurde vergewaltigt und hatte nicht aus Spaß Sex in der Küche. Außerdem hat er sie geschlagen!", meinte Cole wütend. „Ja, ich weiß. Tut mir leid", meinte Piper und rieb sich die Stirn. „Ich hab ihm erzählt, dass es nichts schlimmes war, und ich hab ihn zum Lügen angeregt", meinte Phoebe und versteckte sich hinter Cole. Alle, außer Cole, sahen sie böse an. „Was wollt ihr von mir? Ihr hättet mir doch so wie so nicht geglaubt, wenn ich es euch gesagt hätte. Ihr habt Thomas geliebt, weil er absolut nicht wie er war", meinte Phoebe verzweifelt und deutete auf Cole. „Jetzt bist du doch wieder bei ihm. Hat ja viel gebracht!", meinte Paige. „Er hat mich zwei Mal vor weiteren Vergewaltigungen bewahrt und er hat mir wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet, denn wenn er mich nicht gefunden hätte, dann wäre ich wahrscheinlich verblutet", nahm Phoebe Cole in Schutz. „Stimmt das?", fragte Leo ihn. „Äh ... ja", gab Cole zu. „Danke", meinte Piper und sie meinte es ernst. „Aber er ist immer noch ein Dämon", meinte Paige entsetzte. „Er ist wieder Baltharsar, aber nicht die Quelle", erklärte Phoebe ihnen. „Willst du damit sagen, dass alles wieder von vorne anfängt?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester. Phoebe sah zu Cole. Ja, sie liebte ihn und sie hatten sich auch gerade geküsst, aber wollte sie alles noch mal von vorne durchmachen? „Vielleicht", meinte Phoebe. Cole sah sie erstaunt an. Hieß das, dass er noch eine Chance bekam? „Lasst uns nach Hause gehen", meinte Piper. Phoebe nickte und drehte sich zu Cole um. „Ich melde mich bei dir", meinte Phoebe und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund. Dann ging sie zu Leo, Piper und Paige. Sie sah Cole noch einmal an, dann orbten Leo und Paige sie auch schon weg. Glücklich musste Cole lächeln. Sie hatte ihn nicht verleumdet.**


	14. Ich bin eine schreckliche Schwester

**Phoebe hatte sich sofort nach ihrer Ankunft zu Hause in ihr Zimmer verzogen. Dort sah sie sich einige alte Fotos an. Dort waren Piper, Prue und sie noch glücklich gewesen. Nun gab es Paige und Prue war tot. Phoebe seufzte. Warum konnte es nicht so sein wie früher? Es klopfte an ihre Tür. „Wer ist da?", fragte Phoebe und sah auf. „Ich bin's, Piper", meinte Piper von draußen. „Komm rein", meinte Phoebe und sah wieder auf die Fotos. Piper trat ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich unsicher auf Phoebes Bett. Piper sah ihrer kleinen Schwester lächelnd zu. „Hasst du mich jetzt?", fragte sie schließlich und sah Phoebe schuldbewusst an. „Warum sollte ich?", fragte Phoebe und sah ihre Schwester erstaunt an. „Ich hab dich im Stich gelassen. Ich hätte etwas merken müssen", meinte Piper schuldbewusst. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du hast Leo und Matthew, deine eigene Familie um die du dich kümmern musst", meinte Phoebe. „Glaubst du das wirklich? Ich bin eine schreckliche Schwester", meinte Piper. „Nein, das bist du nicht!", widersprach Phoebe. „Du gehörst auch zu meiner Familie, schon immer. Und du bist meine Schwester. Meine jüngste", meinte Piper lächelnd. „Nein, Paige ist jetzt die jüngste", widersprach Phoebe ihr. „Du bist die jüngste, auch wenn Paige ein Jahr jünger ist als du. Du wirst es auch immer bleiben", meinte Piper und strich Phoebe über den Kopf. Phoebe lächelte. „Hasst du mich wenn ich mich wieder mit Cole einlasse?", fragte Phoebe plötzlich. Piper sah sie nachdenklich an. „Nicht wirklich. Ich wusste schon immer, dass er dein Traummann ist. Wir werden ihn wohl nicht los", witzelte Piper. Phoebe sah sie tadelnd an. „Hey, ich mag ihn doch auch". „Was ist mit Paige?", fragte Phoebe ihre große Schwester um Rat. „Sie wird sich damit abfinden müssen", meinte Piper lächelnd. „Ich hab dich lieb", meinte Phoebe und nahm Piper in den Arm. „Ich dich auch", meinte Piper und küsste Phoebe auf die Stirn. „Wenn irgendetwas ist, du kannst immer zu mir kommen, ich hoffe du weißt das", meinte Piper und stand auf. „Ich weiß es. Kümmerst du dich um Matthew? Ich möchte, dass er aufhört zu lügen", meinte Phoebe und lächelte schuldbewusst. „Ich bring es wieder in Ordnung", meinte Piper und ging hinaus. Phoebe lächelte. Sie bekam ihre Familie wieder zurück.**


	15. Lass die Finger von ihr!

**Drei Tage später war Phoebe, zusammen mit Matthew, der nun nicht mehr lügen musste, einkaufen. Piper war zu sehr damit beschäftigt ihren Club für Bon Jovis Livekonzert vorzubereiten, so dass Phoebe sich bereit erklärte hatte, sich um Matthew zu kümmern. Bei Cole hatte sie sich noch nicht gemeldet, weil sie nicht wusste wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Ja, sie liebte ihn, über alles, aber sollte sie das Risiko wieder eingehen? Phoebe schob den Einkaufswagen mit Matthew vor sich her. „Tante Phoebe?", fragte der Kleine plötzlich. „Was ist, Süßer?", fragte Phoebe ihn und sah sich, wieder einmal nach dem Kaffee um. Vielleicht sollte sie auf Tee umsteigen, denn dieser stand direkt vor ihrer Nase. „Was machst du, wenn Thomas wieder kommt?", fragte Matthew neugierig. Phoebe sah ihn überrascht an. „Äh ... weißt du, Matthew, ich hoffe, dass er nicht zurück kommt", erklärte sie ihm. „Aber was ist wenn?", bohrte der Kleine weiter. „Dann werde ich wohl zur Polizei gehen", meinte sie und griff nach dem Kaffee. Das diese Einkaufszentren aber auch immer umbauen mussten! „Zu Onkel Darryl?", fragte Matthew sie. Phoebe nickte und legte den Kaffee in den Einkaufswagen. „Darf ich was Süßes haben?", fragte Matthew schließlich. „Darauf bist du also aus, du Racker", lachte Phoebe und strich ihm über den Kopf. „Darf ich?", fragte Matthew und sah sie bittend an. „Okay", meinte Phoebe und fuhr weiter. „Schokolade?", fragte Matthew weiter. „Was du willst", meinte Phoebe und lächelte. Schließlich war sie ihm etwas schuldig. Sie fuhr in die Süßigkeitenabteilung. Dort sah sie Cole und machte sofort kehrt. Sie wusste nicht, was sie hätte sagen sollen. „Hey, du hast gesagt, dass ich was Süßes darf!", rief Matthew empört. Nächste Woche wurde er zwei. „Matthew, pst!", machte Phoebe. „Tante Phoebe!", rief der Kleine sauer. Nun drehte sich Cole, aufmerksam geworden durch Matthews Geschrei zu ihr um. „Phoebe!", freute er sich und ging auf sie zu. ,Na toll, und jetzt?, fragte Phoebe sich. „Cole! Ich hatte dich gar nicht gesehen", log sie. „Kann vorkommen", lächelte er und sah interessiert zu Matthew. „Hey, wer bist du denn?", fragte Cole ihn. „Matthew", antwortete Matthew sicher. „Hi, Matthew. Mein Name ist Cole", erklärte Cole ihm und reichte ihm die Hand. Matthew schüttelte sie. „Der ist ja niedlich", meinte Cole. Phoebe musste lächeln. Ja, das war er wirklich. „Was machst du hier?", fragte Phoebe ihn interessiert. „Einkaufen, und du?", fragte Cole grinsend. „Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Ich meine, was machst du hier im Einkaufszentrum. Gib es zu, du bist noch nie hier gewesen", meinte Phoebe und lächelte ihn an. Es konnte nicht wahr sein, erst wollte sie vor ihm weglaufen und nun Flirtete sie schon wieder mit ihm! „Ja, das stimmt, aber auch mein Einkaufszentrum macht mal Inventur", erklärte er ihr. „Darf ich jetzt was Süßes haben?", fragte Matthew dazwischen. „Such dir was aus", meinte Phoebe und hob ihn aus dem Wagen. Matthew lief los. „Wolltest du dich nicht melden?", fragte Cole sie und in seinen Blick schlich sich etwas trauriges. „Äh ... ja, aber ...", stotterte Phoebe. Wie sollte sie ihm das erklären? „Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen. Du hast dich halt anders entschieden", meinte Cole und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wirkte so niedergeschlagen und traurig, deswegen. „Weißt du, Cole, so ist es nicht wirklich", versuchte sie ihm zu erklären. „Nein? Wie ist es denn dann?", fragte Cole sie interessiert. „Ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Ich bin im Moment so durcheinander, ich weiß nicht was ich wirklich will", erklärte sie ihm. „Ach, du willst mich nicht?", fragte er sie und sah sie amüsiert an. „Doch!". ,Verdammte Scheiße, was redete sie denn da?, dachte Phoebe verwirrt. Sie wurde rot. „Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht", gab Cole zu. „Ich auch nicht", lächelte Phoebe schüchtern. „Ich meine, du musst dich ja auch nicht sofort entscheiden, aber was hälst du davon wenn ich dich zum Essen einlade? Als Freund", fragte Cole sie. „Äh ...", machte Phoebe nur. Sollte sie oder nicht? „Ah!", schrie Matthew. Phoebe und Cole wirbelten herum und sahen sich suchend nach dem Kleinen um. „Wo ist er?", fragte Phoebe und sah sich um. Cole zuckte mit den Schultern und lief zusammen mit Phoebe den Gang entlang. Plötzlich stockten sie. Matthew stand ängstlich vor einem Mann der vor ihm kniete. „Oh Gott", keuchte Phoebe und versuchte sich hinter Cole zu verstecken. „Wir müssen ihn von Thomas wegholen, Phoebe", klärte Cole sie auf. „Müssen wir wohl", meinte Phoebe und ging zusammen mit Cole auf Thomas zu. Dieser sah überrascht auf, als er Phoebe sah. „Hey, schön dich zu sehen", lächelte er. Matthew rannte zu Phoebe. Sie nahm ihn auf den Arm. „Lass mich endlich in Ruhe", fauchte Phoebe und funkelte ihn an. „Wieso sollte ich?", fragte Thomas, der Cole nicht bemerkte, da sich dieser im Hintergrund hielt, um einzugreifen, wenn es ernst wurde. „Weil es aus ist, dass musst du raffen", meinte Phoebe und trat schützend einen Schritt zurück. „Nein, das muss ich nicht", knurrte Thomas und trat drohend auf sie zu. „Doch, dass musst du", meinte Cole und trat drohend vor. „Wer bist du denn?", fragte Thomas abwertend. „Das geht dich nichts an, und wenn du deine dreckigen Drecksgriffel nicht von ihr lässt, dann wirst du dein blaues Wunder erleben!", drohte Cole und funkelte Thomas an. „Okay, okay", meinte Thomas und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Und nun zieh Leine", knurrte Cole und schubste ihn von sich weg. Thomas verschwand. Phoebe sah Cole erstaunt an. „Danke", meinte sie du lächelte ihn scheu an. „Gerngeschehen. Was ist jetzt? Krieg ich ein Date?", fragte Cole sie und lächelte verschmitzt. Phoebe überlegte und nickte schließlich. „Ich ruf dich an", versprach sie ihm. „Wie willst du das machen, ohne meine Telefonnummer?", fragte Cole sie. „Gibst du sie mir?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Würde ich gerne, hätte ich ein Telefon. Ich melde mich bei dir", versprach er. Phoebe sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Okay", meinte sie und ging zu ihrem Einkaufswagen zurück. Matthew hielt etwas in seiner Hand umklammert. „Hast du was Süßes gefunden?", fragte Phoebe ihn, als sie ihn wieder in den Wagen setzte. Matthew nickte und reichte ihr eine Tüte Lutscher. „Das ist eine gute Wahl. Darf ich nachher auch einen haben?", fragte Phoebe ihn und lächelte aufmunternd. Matthew lächelte zurück und nickte. Phoebe strich ihm über den Kopf und ging dann zur Kasse. **


	16. Cole!

**Einen Tag später saßen Phoebe und Piper in der Küche und unterhielten sich. „Und, wie hast du dich entschieden?", fragte Piper und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. Phoebe sah unsicher aus. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich meine, ich will ihn, aber ich habe auch Angst, dass es wieder so aus dem Ruder läuft wie damals", meinte Phoebe und sah gedankenverloren über den Tisch. „Weiß Paige schon davon?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester vorsichtig. „Siehst du sie hier irgendwo schreiend rumlaufen?", fragte Phoebe ihre Schwester sarkastisch. „Sie weiß es also noch nicht", meinte Piper und ein kleines lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Phoebe schüttelte mit Kopf. Das Telefon klingelte. „Es ist für mich!", rief Phoebe, sprang auf und lief in den Flur, doch Paige war schon rangegangen. „Paige Matthews?", fragte sie in den Telefonhörer. „Cole Turner hier. Ist Phoebe da?", fragte Cole am anderem Ende der Leitung. „Was?", fragte Paige erschrocken. „Gib mir den Telefonhörer, Paige. Ich erklär dir gleich alles", meinte Phoebe und riss ihr den Telefonhörer aus der Hand. „Das will ich aber auch stark hoffen", murmelte Paige und stemmte erwartungsvoll die Hände in die Hüfte. Phoebe sah sie an, Paige warf ihre Hände seufzend in die Luft und verschwand in die Küche. „Cole?", fragte Phoebe in den Hörer. „Ja, ich glaube so heiße ich", antwortete er. „Was willst du?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Was ich will? Mein versprochenes Date! Wann passt es dir?", fragte Cole sie. „Äh ... heute Abend?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Okay, um wieviel Uhr?", fragte er weiter. „Gegen acht?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Okay, soll ich dich abholen?", wollte Cole wissen. „Nein, wir treffen uns bei dir vor dem Haus", bestimmte Phoebe. „Okay, dann bis acht Uhr", meinte Cole und legte auf. Phoebe legte ebenfalls auf und rieb sich die Stirn. Tapfer ging sie in die Küche, in der sie Piper erwartungsvoll und Paige wütend ansahen. „Cole? Du triffst dich wieder mit Cole?!", fragte Paige wütend. Phoebe verdrehte die Augen und nickte. „Warum? Ich dachte wir wären ihn endlich los?!", fragte Paige aufgebracht. „Paige, du verstehst das nicht. Es ist ganz anders als damals", versuchte Phoebe ihr zu erklären. „Was ist daran anders? Er ist immer noch ein Dämon, Phoebe!", erinnerte Paige sie. „Und? Es sind drei Jahre vergangen! Drei Jahre in denen er mich nicht bedroht oder mir nachgestellt hat. Er hat sich geändert und er liebt mich. Ich denke, er hat noch eine Chance verdient", meinte Phoebe. „Du weißt, was ich von ihm halte", erwiderte Paige darauf nur. „Du bist aber die einzige, die das ganze so sieht. Es war immer so, du hast Cole nie eine Chance gegeben", meinte Phoebe. „Er hatte keine verdient!", rief Paige. „Jetzt redest du schon wie Prue!", rief Phoebe zurück. „Und sie hatte recht. Man kann keinem Dämon vertrauen!", erklärte Paige ihr. „Sie tat es aber!", rief Piper schließlich dazwischen und sprang auf. „Was?!", fragten Paige und Phoebe erstaunt. „Ach nichts", meinte Piper wieder ruhiger. „Nein, das will ich jetzt wissen. Prue vertraute Cole?", fragte Phoebe ihre Schwester irritiert. Piper seufzte. Was hatte sie getan? „Ja, das tat sie", erwiderte Piper schließlich. „Aber wieso?", fragte Paige sie erstaunt. „Weil sie wusste, das Cole niemals zu lassen würde, dass Phoebe etwas zu stößt, außerdem liebte er sie", erklärte Piper ihr. „Seit wann hatte sie diese Einstellung?", fragte Phoebe Piper erstaunt. „Ich würde sagen, nachdem er dir in der Zeitschleife das Leben gerettet hat", erinnerte Piper sich. „Aber sie tat immer so, als würde sie ihn hassen. Wieso?", fragte Phoebe verwirrt. „Ach, Pheebs. Du und sie, ihr seit euch doch schon immer an die Gurgel gesprungen. Meistens waren es Sticheleien, nur so aus Spaß, doch sie hat sich immer Sorgen um dich gemacht. Außerdem konntest du keinen ihrer Freunde leiden, außer Andy vielleicht. Sie war die große Schwester, es war ihre Art der Zuneigung Cole das Leben schwer zu machen". „Hä?", fragte Paige und Phoebe gleichzeitig. „Es war so etwas wie ein Test. Wenn er Prues Sticheleien und ihrem Misstrauen widerstand, und dir trotzdem treu blieb, wusste sie, dass er es ernst meinte", erklärte Piper ihr. „Ah, ich verstehe", meinte Paige. „Sie mochte ihn?", fragte Phoebe noch einmal ungläubig. Piper musste lächelnd nicken. „Es ist nicht zu fassen", meinte Paige lachend. „Du sagst es", meinte Phoebe und setzte sich wieder auf einen der Küchenstühle. „Okay, vielleicht reagiere ich ja auch über, und du hast wirklich eine neue Chance mit Cole verdient", meinte Paige. „Ich fänd es wirklich besser, wenn ich mit ihm zusammen wäre und ihr ihn nicht hassen würdet", meinte Phoebe und lächelte scheu. „Wir wollen doch nur, dass du glücklich bist. Und wenn du das mit Cole bist, dann stehen wir total hinter dir", meinte Paige und strich Phoebe über den Kopf. „Danke", meinte Phoebe und drückte Piper und Paige glücklich an sich. „Und jetzt muss ich mich für mein Date fertig machen", lächelte Phoebe. „Pass bitte auf dich auf", meinten Piper und Paige gleichzeitig. „Mach ich", lachte Phoebe und lief glücklich aus der Küche. Piper und Paige sahen ihr besorgt nach. Sie würden sich immer Sorgen machen.**


	17. Das Date und eine interessante Nacht

**Am Abend hielt Phoebes Jeep vor Cole Apartmenthaus. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, das er das riesige Haus alleine bewohnte. Sie hatte bis jetzt nur das Untergeschoss gesehen. Phoebe musste lächeln. Vielleicht würde sich das irgendwann ändern. Sie trug nichts besonderes. Sie hatte einen hellblauen Rock an und einen enganliegenden schwarzen Pullover. Sie stieg aus und klingelte. Cole öffnete mit einem Lächeln die Tür. „Hey", begrüßte er sie. „Und wohin gehen wir?", fragte Phoebe ihn lächelnd. „Ich hab mir gedacht, dass wir in kein Restaurant gehen. Ich hab mir was besseres Ausgedacht", gab Cole zu, nahm seine Jacke und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Was denn?", fragte Phoebe ihn neugierig. „Das ist eine Überraschung", meinte er und hielt ihr die Wagentür auf. „Wir fahren mit deinem Auto?", fragte Phoebe ihn lächelnd. „Ja", meinte Cole nur und fuhr los. „Sag schon, wo fahren wir hin?", wollte Phoebe wissen. „Jetzt sei nicht so neugierig", lächelte Cole. „Du weißt genau wie neugierig ich bin", beschwerte Phoebe sich. „Ja, wie geht's deinem Neffen?", fragte Cole nach. „Ihm geht's gut. Er hat's glaub ich irgendwie verarbeitet", erklärte sie ihm. „Er ist wirklich ein süßer Kerl", meinte Cole lächelnd. Phoebe nickte und sie wurde wieder traurig. Sie musste an ihren ungeborenen Sohn denken. Er wäre garantiert hübsch gewesen. „Woran denkst du gerade?", fragte Cole nach und bog zum Strand ein. „An nichts", log Phoebe. „Du weißt, das ich merke wenn du lügst, oder?", fragte Cole sie und lächelte wissend. Phoebe sah ablenkend aus dem Fenster. Cole hielt an. „Was? Wir sind schon da?", fragte Phoebe und stieg aus. „Ja". Phoebe sah auf das Meer. Die Sonne ging gerade unter. Es war traumhaft. „Und gefällt´s dir?", fragte Cole hinter ihr. Phoebe nickte und drehte sich um. „Es ist traumhaft", meinte Phoebe. „Dann lass uns runter gehen", meinte Cole und nahm sie an die Hand. Unten breitete Cole eine Decke auf dem Sand aus und setzte sich zusammen mit Phoebe darauf. Er öffnete einen Picknickkorb und stellte einige Früchte und andere Leckereien auf die Decke. „Cole, du bist unglaublich", meinte Phoebe und ass eine Weintraube. „Ich weiß", murmelte er. Phoebe boxte ihn in die Seite. „Hat sich Paige wieder eingekriegt?", fragte Cole sie schließlich. „Ja, das hat sie", meinte Phoebe und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Warum lächelst du so?", fragte Cole sie und sah sie genau an. „Weißt du, ich hab heute mehr über mich und meine Familie erfahren, als ich gedacht hätte", versuchte sie ihm zu erklären. „Muss ich das verstehen?", fragte er und reichte ihr die Schale mit dem Erdbeeren. Phoebe schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Cole setzte sich aufrecht hin und sah sie nachdenklich an. „Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte Phoebe ihn und sah ihm in die Augen. „Darüber, ob wir jemals noch eine Chance bekommen", meinte er. Phoebe seufzte. Es war ja klar, dass das Gespräch darauf hinaus lief. „Cole ...", fing sie an. Er sah sie mit seinen unglaublich traurig blauen Augen an. „Liebst du mich?", fragte Cole gerade heraus. Phoebe stockte. Ja, sie liebte ihn, doch sollte sie ihm das sagen? „Ja, aber ...", meinte Phoebe. „Was ist dann daran aber, Phoebe? Wir lieben uns, warum sollte es falsch sein es noch mal zu probieren?", fragte Cole sie sanft. Phoebe stand auf und lief unschlüssig auf und ab. „Da hast du recht Cole, aber ...", wieder kam sie nicht weiter. „Was ist dann das Problem?", fragte Cole sie und sah ihr irritiert hinterher. „Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht habe ich Angst", gab sie zu. „Wovor?", fragte Cole sie verwirrt. „Das es wieder so wird wie damals", gab sie zu, blieb stehen und sah ihm in die Augen. „Du meinst, dass wir uns wieder trennen?", fragte Cole sie. „Auch, weißt du, als wir zusammen waren warst du fast so etwas wie ein magischer Magnet für Dämonische Aktivitäten. Die Quelle hat von dir Besitz ergriffen, weil du sehr begehrt bist, was ist, wenn es wieder geschieht?", fragte Phoebe ihn verzweifelt. Cole stand auf. „Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte er sie. „Was soll ich denn sonst glauben, Cole? Jedesmal wenn wir zusammen waren, dann wurde es durch irgendeinen Dämon zerstört. Reyno, die Quelle, hinterher die Unverwundbaren", zählte Phoebe auf. „Also, meiner Meinung nach haben wir immer viel zu schnell aufgegeben. Hätten wir gekämpft, dann wären wir jetzt glücklich verheiratet und wir hätten schon Kinder!", meinte er. Phoebe sah ihn an und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Gab er ihr etwa die Schuld für den Tod ihres Sohnes? „Wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen?", fragte sie ihn und lief wütend davon. Cole folgte ihr. „Phoebe, bleib stehen!", rief er und holte sie ein. Sie weinte nun. „Wie kannst du behaupten, dass ich an dem Tod von unserem Sohn Schuld bin? Ich habe ihn geliebt!", rief sie empört. „Was redest du da? Das hatte ich doch gar nicht damit gemeint", erwiderte er verwirrt. „Nicht?", fragte Phoebe ihn und blieb stehen. „Nein! Du bist überhaupt nicht Schuld an dem Tod unseres Sohnes, genauso wenig wie ich. Wir konnten beide nichts dafür", meinte er sanft. Phoebe sah ihn an, er hatte recht. „Du vermisst ihn genauso wie ich", meinte Cole und nahm sie in den Arm. Phoebe nickte. Cole und Phoebe gingen Arm und Arm wieder zurück zur Decke. Sie setzten sich und sahen hinaus aufs Meer. „Küss mich", flüsterte Phoebe und sah zu Cole hinauf. Cole sah ihr tief in die Augen und küsste sie. Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, doch plötzlich fing es an zu regnen. „Oh", meinte Cole und sprang auf. „Wir kommen nie mehr trocken zum Auto", meinte Phoebe lachend. Cole stopfte alles in den Picknickkorb, und schließlich rannten Phoebe und er los. Plötzlich stolperte Phoebe und fiel. „Ist alles okay?", fragte Cole besorgt, als er ihr aufhalf. „Nein, ich kann nicht auftreten", meinte sie und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerzen. „Okay, leg deine Arme um meinen Hals. Ich trag dich", meinte Cole. Phoebe schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und Cole hob sie hoch. „Schon besser", keuchte sie. Es blitzte. „Wir müssen uns irgendwo unterstellen", meinte Cole und lief schnell mit Phoebe auf eine Höhle zu. „Da willst du nicht wirklich rein, oder?", fragte Phoebe ängstlich. „Doch", meinte Cole und betrat die Höhle. Er setzte Phoebe vorsichtig ab. „Es ist zu dunkel hier", beschwerte sich Phoebe. „Ich mach ja schon Licht", meinte Cole und kramte in dem Picknickkorb herum. Cole stellte einige Kerzen auf und zündete diese an. „Hast du das geplant, oder was?", fragte Phoebe ihn grinsend und setzte sich auf die Decke, die auf dem Boden lag. „Klar, ich habe den Regen bestellt", meinte Cole ironisch und setzte sich zu ihr. Phoebe und Cole waren bis auf die Haut durchnässt und Phoebe fror. „Mir ist kalt", zitterte sie. „Ich denke, dass wir hier länger fest sitzen werden. Es zieht anscheinend ein richtiger Sturm auf", meinte Cole und beugte sich zu Phoebe um ihr seine Jacke um die Schultern zu legen. Ihre Gesichter berührten sich und Phoebe küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft. Cole erwiderte den Kuss und ließ seine Jacke fallen. Er strich Phoebe die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich", keuchte Phoebe und küsste ihn wieder. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst?", fragte Cole, als Phoebe anfing sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Sie nickte nur und Cole zog ihr den Pullover über den Kopf. Er küsste ihren Hals und Phoebe genoss die Leidenschaftlichen Berührungen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Cole und Phoebe sich gegenseitig ausgezogen hatten und die Knutscherei wurde immer wilder. Phoebe sah ihn an und nickte sicher. Cole war unsicher. Sollten sie das jetzt wirklich tun? „Ich weiß was ich will", keuchte Phoebe und küsste Cole sanft auf den Mund. Schließlich drang Cole in Phoebe ein und sie schliefen miteinander. Für Phoebe und Cole war es die schönste Nacht seit Jahren.**


	18. Schön das du wieder da bist

**Cole sah Phoebe beim schlafen zu. Er hatte sie die ganze Nacht lang beobachtet. Sie schlief so friedlich. Mittlerweile war es wieder Tag geworden, und der strömende Regen hatte nachgelassen, doch draußen stürmte es. Die Kerzen waren runter gebrannt und Phoebe und Cole lagen in der Decke eingehüllt auf dem Felsenboden. Phoebe regte sich und Cole pustete ihr leicht ins Ohr. „Hey", flüsterte er und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange. „Hey", meinte sie verschlafen zurück und drehte sich zu Cole. Dieser grinste sie glücklich an. „Und, wie hast du geschlafen?", fragte er sie und strich ihr liebevoll die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Gut", meinte sie und küsste ihn sanft. „Und bereust du's?", hakte Cole nach. „Noch nicht! Sollte ich?", fragte sie ihn und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Nein, denn ich bereue es auch nicht", meinte er. „Wieviel Uhr ist es?", fragte Phoebe ihn und setzte sich auf. Sie hielt sich schützend Coles Jacke vor die Brust. Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hat es wenigstens aufgehört zu regnen?", fragte Phoebe und sah hinaus. „Ja, aber jetzt stürmt es", klärte Cole sie auf. „Was hälst du davon, wenn wir zu mir nach Hause gehen? Dort ist es gemütlicher", meinte Phoebe und zog sich langsam an. „Okay". Auch Cole zog sich an. Als Phoebe aufstehen wollte, knickte sie weg. Cole stützte sie. „Geht es deinem Fuß immer noch nicht besser?", fragte Cole besorgt. Phoebe schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Gestern Nacht brauchte ich ihn ja nicht besonders", meinte Phoebe und lächelte verschmitzt. „Du solltest zum Arzt gehen", meinte er und packte alle Sachen zusammen. „Nein, dass geht schon. Ich will nur noch nach Hause und mit dir in meinem Bett kuscheln", erklärte sie ihm. „Okay, dann los", meinte Cole und nahm sie auf den Arm. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Phoebe und küsste ihn. „Ich liebe dich auch", meinte Cole und trug Phoebe durch den Sturm zum Auto.**

**Piper und Paige waren zusammen mit Matthew im Wohnzimmer, als die Haustür aufging und Cole mit Phoebe auf dem Arm hinein kam. „Was ist passiert?", fragten Piper und Paige erschrocken. „Ach, nichts schlimmes. Ich bin nur umgeknickt", winkte Phoebe ab. „Ja, und nun ist dein Knöchel blau und angeschwollen", meinte Cole sarkastisch, als er sie vorsichtig absetzte. Phoebe boxte ihn in die Seite und funkelte ihn böse an. „Dann solltest du damit zum Arzt gehen", meinte Paige. „Meine Rede", murmelte Cole. „Es wird schon wieder. Ich tue etwas Eis drauf, und dann wird es garantiert besser", meinte Phoebe und verdrehte die Augen genervt. Sie hüpfte auf die Treppe zu. „Äh ... Cole, kannst du mir etwas Eis holen?", fragte Phoebe ihn. Dieser nickte. „Und seit nett zueinander!", rief Phoebe noch und hüpfte dann die Treppe hoch. Cole sah hilfesuchend zu Piper. „Kannst du mir etwas Eis geben?", fragte er sie. „Bedien dich. Es steht alles noch an seinem alten Platz", meinte sie und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Aus diesem kam Matthew rausgeflitzt. „Cole!", rief er und seine Augen funkelten vor Freude. „Hey!", rief Cole und strich ihm über den Kopf, dann ging er in die Küche. Besorgt sahen Paige und Piper sich an. Cole kam mit dem Eis wieder aus der Küche und war schon auf der ersten Stufe der Treppe. „Äh ... Cole?", fragte Paige ihn. Cole sah sich überrascht um. „Meinst du's ernst mit ihr?", fragte Paige ihn besorgt. „Natürlich!", meinte Cole. „Gut, denn sie verkraftet es nicht erneut enttäuscht zu werden", eröffnete Piper ihm. „Ich werde auf sie aufpassen", versprach Cole ihnen. „Dann sind wir beruhigt", meinte Paige und ging in die Küche. Verwundert sah Cole ihr nach. „Hat sie das jetzt ernst gemeint?", fragte Cole Piper. „Ja, so sieht's wohl aus", meinte Piper lächelnd. „Komisch", murmelte Cole und ging die Treppe weiter hoch. „Ach, Cole!", rief Piper ihm hinterher. „Ja?", fragte er. „Willkommen zurück", meinte Piper und lächelte ihn an. Verwirrt sah Cole sie an. „Danke". Dann ging er hoch zu Phoebe ins Zimmer. Er öffnete leise die Tür. Phoebe lag auf dem Bett und war eingeschlafen. Cole musste grinsen und legte ihr vorsichtig das Eis auf den Knöchel. Dann legte er sich zu ihr. Er musste lächeln. Er war so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr.**


	19. Die Kampfmaschine

**Sechs Monate später sprang Matthew mit Phoebe durchs Wohnzimmer. Piper war zusammen mit Leo beim Arzt und Paige und Cole waren arbeiten. Piper war wieder schwanger. Das freute alle sehr, denn es hieß immer, es würde schwierig werden ein zweites Kind zu bekommen. Nun war sie im sechstem Monat. Die Haustür ging auf und Piper kam zusammen mit Leo herein. „Und, wie geht's dem Baby?", fragte Phoebe sofort. „Gut", antwortete Leo lächelnd. „Und wisst ihr was es wird?", fragte Phoebe neugierig. „Nein, wir wollen uns überraschen lassen", antwortete Piper und gab Matthew einen Kuss. Plötzlich schimmerte sich Cole zu ihnen. „Hi", begrüßten ihn alle. Lächelnd ging Phoebe auf ihren Freund zu und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Onkel Cole, weißt du was?", fragte Matthew und zupfte an Coles Hosenbein. „Was denn?", fragte Cole und kniete sich zu ihm. „Wenn Mom das Baby bekommt, dann bin ich großer Bruder", erklärte Matthew ihm. „Was? Wirklich?", fragte Cole gespielt überrascht. Stolz nickte Matthew. „Das ist ja toll", meinte Cole und stand wieder auf. „Es gibt Probleme", flüsterte Cole seiner Freundin zu. „Äh ... Matthew? Malst du mir ein Bild, im Wohnzimmer?", fragte Phoebe ihren Neffen. Matthew nickte und lief ins Wohnzimmer. „Was ist denn los?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester. Phoebe zuckte mit den Schultern und deutete auf Cole. „Äh ... ich war in der Unterwelt, und dort habe ich belauscht, dass die Unterwelt vor hat eine Kampfmaschine auf euch zu hetzten", erklärte Cole ihnen. „Und was soll das sein?", fragte Leo interessiert. „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, dass die Maschine gefährlich sein soll. Sehr gefährlich", meinte Cole. „Wir sollten Paige Bescheid sagen", bemerkte Phoebe. Schon als sie Paiges Namen laut ausgesprochen hatte, materialisierte sie sich neben ihnen. „Was ist los?", fragte Paige besorgt. „Die Unterwelt plant einen erneuten Angriff mit einer Kampfmaschine", erklärte Piper ihrer Schwester. „Mit einer was?", fragte Paige überrascht. „Kampfmaschine", wiederholte Phoebe. „Und was ist diese Kampfmaschine?", fragte Paige. „Das wissen wir noch nicht", gab Leo zu. „Und wie finden wir heraus was es ist? Es wird wohl kaum im **Buch der Schatten** stehen, denn diese Kampfmaschine wird wohl eher was neueres sein", überlegte Paige laut. „Nein, dass **Buch der Schatten**, erneuert immer Einträge, falls etwas neues existiert", erklärte Phoebe ihr. „Das ist ja cool", meinte Paige und ging mit den übrigen hinauf zum Dachboden. „Was ist, wenn es so was ähnliches ist, wie Shax?", fragte Piper ihren Mann. „Nein, es gibt niemanden mehr von Shax Art. Shax war der letzte", klärte Cole sie auf. „Was ist mit irgendwelchen alten Dämonen, die wir bereits vernichtet haben?", fragte Phoebe ängstlich. „Das wäre eine gute Idee, denn wenn alle Dämonen, die ihr bereits vernichtet habt, aufeinmal angreifen würden, dann wäre es sehr effektiv. Ihr könnt ja nicht bei jedem einzelnem Dämon sein, um ihn zu vernichten", erklärte Cole ihnen. „Dann sollten wir vielleicht eine Liste machen, mit all den Dämonen die wir je vernichtet haben", schlug Piper vor und streichelte über ihren Bauch. „Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich fang gleich an", meinte Phoebe und griff nach Zettel und Papier. Piper ging runter, um nach Matthew zu sehen. Phoebe schrieb fleißig. Paige setzte sich gelangweilt in einen Sessel. Leo und Cole sahen uninteressiert in der Gegend herum. Piper kam nun wieder mit Matthew auf den Dachboden. „Wartet ich bin gleich so weit", meinte Phoebe und schrieb schnell weiter. Dann legte sie die Liste ihrer Familie vor. „Jeremy, Javna, Formwandler, Yama, Traumzauberer, Hekaté, Kali, Gavin, Matthew Tate, Rex und Hannah, die Wächterin der Urne, Wendigo, Barbas, der Schwarze Mann, Gabriel, Nicholas, die Rowe-Brüder, Grimlocks, Jackson Ward, Wächter der Dunkelheit, Tempus, Inspektor Rodriguez, Abraxas, Nathaniel Prett, Malcolm, Jane, Masselin, Succubus, Tuatha, Sauger, Wasserdämon, Drowsy, Elias Lundy, Ninja (Puppe), Schlange, Hase, Schwein (verzauberte Männer), Anton, Litvack, Cryto, Dämon der Illusion, Libris, Dr. Williamson, die vier Reiter der Apokalypse, Drache, Flaschengeist, Wächterdämonen, Richter Hamilton, Börsenmakler, Trolle, Hexenjäger, Ruth, Troxa, Vinceres, Andras, Krell, Kierkan, Terra, das Nichts, Warlock Eames, Dämonenakademie, Danthalien, Zile, Zeitschleife (Cowboys, Bo), der Bote des Todes, Sucher, Shadow, Lucas, sieben Todsünden, Bruderschaft, Todesfee, Shax, die Quelle, Furien, Yen Lo, Gammil, Zauberin, Chamäleon, Sikes, Devlin, Frankie und Lulu, Ratten, Andrew Wyke, Ludlow, Kopfgeldjäger, das Schwarze Nichts, Unterwelt, Lazerusdämon, Machtmakler, Geister (Leos Freunde), Vampire, Seherin, Julie, Dämonen von der Quelle, die Quelle, Seherin, die Unterwelt, die Meereshexe, Necron, böse Hexe, Sirene, Arnon, der Agressor, die Beschützer, Kevin, Cree, Orin, Barbas, Tarkin, der Dämon der Vergangenheit, Garold, der Dämon der zwei Welten, Tabula Rasa, Trick, Karees, der Schwarze Mann, Franklin Wenthworth, Tasha und Paul, Doris, Greek, der Tod, der Dämon des Schmerzes, Lea, Lord Rith, Unterwelt, Seherin, der Dämon der Gefühle, Flaschengeist, Ritter Groll, Freundschaftszerstörer, Traumzauberer, der Unsichtbare, die Unbesiegbaren, Peter, John und Tracy, die Vergangenheit, Raben, Schlangenbeschwörer, Wahrsagerin, der Dämon des Unglücks, Alexandra van Luis, Tyler, Lucy und Travor, Paula, Ingrid und James, Formwandler, Sandra, der Dämon der Visionen, Seelenvertauscher, Drachen und Schlangen, Tempus, Kitty, Luis, Priesterin der Pflanzen, früheres Leben (Phoebe), Hyänen, Werwölfe, Dämonensekte, Hades (Zeus, Poseidon), der Dämon der Spiegel, Wasserdämonen, der Sandmann, Halloween, Geister, der Dämon des Verlustes, die Wasserhexe, Märchen, Metapherdämon, Sweet, Aasfresserdämon, Unterwelt, Kopfgeldjäger, Orakel, Lazerusdämon, Salamander, Kampfmaschine der Unterwelt", las Paige laut vor. „Wow, das sind viele Dämonen", stimmte Piper ihnen zu. „Mir kam es nie so viel vor", meinte Phoebe. „Aber wie hast du es geschafft sie der Reihe nach zu ordnen?", fragte Paige verwirrt. „Ich hatte es so im Kopf", entschuldigte Phoebe sich. „Der Reihe nach?", fragte Piper ungläubig. „Ja, aber jetzt sollten wir uns ernsthafte Sorgen machen. Wenn das wirklich die Waffe der Unterwelt ist, na dann Petryheil", meinte Phoebe. „Wir müssten alle Sprüche raussuchen. Das würde Jahre dauern", meinte Piper und sah auf das **Buch der Schatten.** „Ich hör mich noch mal unten um, vielleicht gibt es einen Hinweis darauf, ob ihr mit eurer Vermutung richtig liegt", meinte Cole. Phoebe sah ihn besorgt an. „Ich pass auf mich auf", versprach er und gab ihr sanft einen Kuss. Dann schimmerte er sich davon. Phoebe seufzte. „Du weißt, dass du Baltharsar ausgelassen hast, oder?", fragte Piper ihre kleine Schwester. Ertappt sah Phoebe zu ihren Schwestern. „Er könnte uns genauso gut wieder gefährlich werden", erklärte Paige ihr. „Ich weiß, aber das ist unser kleinstes Problem", meinte Phoebe und wandte sich um. „Aber es ist ein Problem, um das ihr euch früher oder später kümmern müsst", meinte Leo und orbte sich dann davon. „Er hat recht". „Ich weiß", antwortete Phoebe und ging vom Dachboden. Piper seufzte. Sollte das Glück von Phoebe und Cole schon wieder vorbei sein? Paige nahm sich das **Buch der Schatten**. „Ich werde ersteinmal im Buch nachsehen, denn ich kenne über die Hälfte der Dämonen nicht, die Phoebe aufgeschrieben hat", meinte Paige und ging runter. Piper nickte und nahm Matthew an der Hand. Wie es aussah würde es eine lange Nacht werden.**


	20. Der Angriff

„**Ich krieg nicht mehr alle Zaubersprüche zusammen und das nervt", meinte Piper und rieb sich müde die Augen. „Vielleicht ist das ja auch gar nicht die Waffe der Unterwelt. Lassen wir uns doch einfach überraschen", meinte Phoebe genervt und schloss langsam die Augen. „Bist du verrückt? Ein Überraschungsangriff würde uns alle töten!", meinte Paige nun erschrocken. „Wisst ihr was? Vielleicht sollten wir uns die ersten Dämonen vornehmen", meinte Piper und schlug wieder das **Buch der Schatten** auf. „Von mir aus", murmelte Phoebe, ließ ihre Augen aber geschlossen. „Deine Liebe war nur Schein, also möge diese Blume dein Verderben sein. Fühle nun die gleichen Schmerzen, wie ich sie erdulde, in meinem Herzen", las Piper vor. „Das ist gut, jetzt haben wir jedenfalls was gegen dieses Jeremy", meinte Paige optimistisch. „Der Spruch funktioniert nicht bei Jeremy", erklärte Phoebe ihnen. „Wirklich?", fragte Piper. „Ja, du hast ihn ausgesprochen, doch er wirkte nicht. Jeremy kam zu uns und wir haben ihn mit dem Macht der Drei Spruch vernichtet", erklärte Phoebe ihnen. „Du hast recht", meinte Piper erstaunt. „Ich weiß", murmelte Phoebe und setzte sich auf. „Und was ist mit Javna?", fragte Paige ihre Schwestern. „Javna wandelt eine Woche In jedem Jahr (auf der Welt) In dem die Lebensenergie Von der Jugend stiehlt... Indem er die Macht der Schwarzen Magie und des Bösen Auges einsetzt, um die ewige Jugend zu erhalten", las Piper laut vor. „Teuflisch Augen seht diese Hand, damit sie Euch in die Hölle verbannt.**

**Gebe zurück, was du den Menschen genommen und gehe dahin von wo einst du gekommen", las Paige, nachdem sie hinter Piper getreten war. „Ja, aber dazu brauchen wir die Hand der Fatima", erklärte Phoebe ihnen und stand auf. „Die Hand von wem?", fragte Paige angeekelt. „Der Fatima". „Der Prophet Mohammed rief sie vor Jahrhunderten an, um Javna dorthin zu verbannen von wo er einst gekommen war", las Piper vor. Phoebe nickte wissend. „Wow, das wird ne heiden Arbeit, dass über alle Dämonen herauszufinden", meinte Paige. „Das sind doch noch die harmlosen", meinte Phoebe und stand auf. „Wohin gehst du?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester. „In die Küche, Kaffee kochen", antwortete Phoebe und ging in die Küche. Einige Minuten später kam Phoebe mit drei Tassen Kaffee in der Hand aus der Küche. Plötzlich materialisierte Jeremy sich hinter ihr. „Phoebe, pass auf!", rief Paige erschrocken. Noch bevor Phoebe sich umdrehen konnte, schleuderte Jeremy sie von sich. Die Kaffeetassen fielen klirrend zu Boden. „Wie war der Zauberspruch?", fragte Paige panisch und sprang aus dem Weg, als Jeremy eine Vase auf sie schleuderte. „Äh ... äh wartet", meinte Piper und blätterte so schnell sie konnte im **Buch der Schatten**. „Schön dich wieder zu sehen", meinte Jeremy mit tiefer Stimme. „Die Freude ist nicht auf meiner Seite", meinte Piper und eilte mit Paige auf Phoebe zu, die Verletzt, aber bei Bewusstsein, auf dem Boden lag. Piper und Paige fassten nach Phoebes Händen. „Die Macht von Dreien kann keiner entzweien", sprach Piper und Phoebe und Paige fielen mit ein. „Ha", meinte Jeremy abwertend, fing aber langsam an zu zucken. „Die Macht von Dreien kann keiner entzweien". „Nein!", meinte Jeremy panisch. „Die Macht von Dreien kann keiner entzweien". „Nicht schon wieder!", brüllte Jeremy und glühte rot auf. „Die Macht von Dreien kann keiner entzweien!", riefen die drei und schließlich explodierte Jeremy. Genau in diesem Augenblick materialisierte Cole sich im Wohnzimmer. „Es ist wahr, sie haben alle eure Gegner wieder auferstehen lassen!", keuchte Cole. „Wirklich?", fragte Phoebe sarkastisch und sah ihn an. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Cole, als er Phoebe aufhalf. „Mir sind die Kaffeetassen hingefallen!", meinte Phoebe ironisch und humpelte auf das Sofa zu. „Ernsthaft", meinte Cole genervt. „Jeremy hat uns angegriffen", erklärte Paige ihm. „Wer ist Jeremy?", fragte Cole verständnislos. „Unser erster Dämon!", erklärte Piper ihm. „Sie greifen bereits an?", fragte Cole ungläubig. „Was du nicht sagst", meinte Phoebe und rieb sich ihr schmerzendes Knie. „Leo!", rief Piper und ihr Mann materialisierte sich neben ihnen. „Was ist passiert?", wollte Leo wissen. Genervt verdrehte Phoebe die Augen. „Wir wurden angegriffen, und Phoebe wurde verletzt!", erklärte Piper ihm. „Wo?", fragte Leo seine Schwägerin. Widerwillig hielt Phoebe ihm ihr Knie hin. Leo legte seine Hände auf und heilte die Verletzung. „Wer ist der nächste Dämon, den ihr vernichtet habt?", fragte Cole und sah besorgt auf seine Freundin. „Javna", murmelte Piper. „Na toll", seufzte Leo und setzte sich auf das Sofa. „Okay, ihr solltet euch wappnen", bestimmte Cole. Genervt stand Phoebe auf und ging nach oben. „Was hat sie denn?", fragte Leo besorgt. Alle zuckten mit den Schultern. „Ich rede mal mit ihr", erklärte Cole sich bereit und folgte Phoebe.**


	21. Ich liebe dich

**Phoebe war in ihr Zimmer gegangen und wühlte, nach irgendetwas suchend in ihrer Schublade. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Cole sie besorgt, als er ihr Zimmer betrat. Erschrocken zuckte Phoebe zusammen und schloss die Schublade sofort. „Was ist los?", fragte Cole sie. „Nichts", log Phoebe und wollte an ihm vorbei aus der Tür gehen. „Phoebe, ich mach mir Sorgen", erklärte er ihr. „Das musst du aber nicht", meinte Phoebe und lächelte ihn beruhigend an. „Ist auch wirklich alles okay?", fragte Cole und sah ihr dabei genau in die Augen. „Ja, ich bin nur müde", log Phoebe und küsste ihn sanft. „Ah!", kam es von unten. Cole und Phoebe brachen ihren Kuss ab und rannten so schnell sie konnten hinunter. Javna stand vor Paige und entzog ihr langsam die Lebensenergie. „Paige!", rief Piper verzweifelt. „Hey, du Arsch!", rief Phoebe und trat Javna die Beine weg. Dieser fiel hin und musste dadurch den Blickkontakt zu Paige unterbrechen. Nun wandte er sich Phoebe zu. „Oh, oh", meinte Phoebe und versuchte wegzusehen, doch es klappte nicht. „Der Spiegel! Phoebe nimm den Spiegel!", schrie Piper schließlich. Phoebe, die langsam auf Javna zu schwebte, griff nach dem Spiegel, der auf der Kommode lag und hielt ihn sich vor die Augen. Die Strahlen wurden zurück reflektiert und Javna brach unter Schmerzen zusammen. Phoebe eilte zu ihren Schwestern. „Teuflisch Augen seht diese Hand, damit sie Euch in die Hölle verbannt. Gebe zurück, was du den Menschen genommen und gehe dahin von wo einst du gekommen", sagten alle drei und Javna wandte sich unter Schmerzen und explodierte schließlich. „Das wäre erledigt", meinte Piper und atmete erleichtert aus. „Ja, schon, doch als nächstes kommen die Formwandler. Wir müssen vorsichtiger werden", meinte Phoebe und ging müde nach oben. „Glaubst du, dass war der letzte Angriff für heute?", fragte Paige ihre Schwester. Phoebe nickte und ging dann wieder nach oben. „Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Piper besorgt. Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie will es mir nicht sagen", erklärte er ihnen. Besorgt sah Piper nach oben. Was war mit ihrer kleinen Schwester los?**

**Am nächstem Morgen kuschelte sich Phoebe glücklich an Cole. Die letzte Nacht mit ihm war wunderschön gewesen. „Hey", flüsterte er und küsste sie sanft. Phoebe lächelte ihn an. „Was ist?", fragte er sie verwundert. „Ich liebe dich", erklärte Phoebe ihm. „Das dachte ich mir schon", scherzte er und küsste sie voller Liebe. Plötzlich klopfte es an Phoebes Zimmertür und Phoebe und Cole zuckten auseinander. „Herein", meinte Phoebe und verwirrt zur Tür. Piper und Paige traten ein. „Was ist los?", fragte Phoebe besorgt. „Äh ... ich weiß du hörst das vielleicht nicht gerne, aber deine Chefin steht unten und will unbedingt mit dir reden", meinte Piper und ihr Gesichtsausdruck sah nicht gerade glücklich aus. Erschrocken setzte Phoebe sich auf. „Was?!". „Ja, du solltest dich vielleicht anziehen", meinte Paige und sah Phoebe vielsagend an. „Okay, sagt Elise, dass ich gleich da bin", meinte Phoebe. Piper und Paige nickten und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. „Was will Elise denn von dir?", fragte Cole interessiert. „Ich hab keine Ahnung", meinte Phoebe stand auf, und zog sich an. „Sei vorsichtig", meinte Cole und sah ihr besorgt hinterher. „Immer!", rief Phoebe noch und rannte dann nach unten. „Da sind Sie ja endlich", meinte Elise streng. „Ja .... äh tut mir leid, ich habe noch geschlafen", entschuldigte Phoebe sich. „Um acht Uhr?", fragte Elise abschätzend. Phoebe nickte. „Sie sollten schon seit einer Stunde auf dem Kongress sein!", erinnerte ihre Chefin Phoebe. „Was für ein Kongress?", fragte Phoebe verständnislos. Piper und Paige sahen sich ebenfalls fragend an. „Den Kongress zu Ehren von Frederick van Grosswind", erinnerte Elise sie. „Oh, das ist heute?!", fragte Phoebe überrascht. „Ja, und nun ziehen Sie sich um. Wir müssen dort hin!", hetzte Elise Phoebe. „Aber ... ich kann nicht!", stotterte Phoebe. „Was soll das heißen, Sie können nicht? Sie müssen!", meinte Elise. „Aber ...". „Geh ruhig", meinte Piper. „Meint ihr?", fragte Phoebe. Paige nickte. „Okay, ich zieh mich eben um", meinte Phoebe und ging die Treppe wieder hinauf. „Wo willst du hin?", fragte Cole, der aus dem Badezimmer herauskam. „Ich muss auf einen Kongress", erklärte Phoebe ihm. „Was? Jetzt?", fragte Cole verwirrt. „Ja", antwortete Phoebe und ging in ihren Kleiderschrank. „Allein?", fragte Cole besorgt. „Nein, Elise ist ja dabei", meinte Phoebe und hielt sich erst ein schwarzes und dann ein rotes Kleid an ihren Körper und sah Cole fragend an. „Das schwarze! Ist dieser James nicht auch da?", fragte Cole misstrauisch. „Oh Cole", meinte Phoebe und verdrehte die Augen. Sie zog das Kleid über und drehte Cole den Rücken zu. Cole schob ihre Haare beiseite und zog den Reißverschluss zu. „Was ist denn? Du hattest schließlich mal was mit diesem Typen", meinte Cole eifersüchtig. „Aber das ist vorbei", meinte Phoebe und hielt Cole zwei Paar Stöckelschuhe vor die Nase. „Das rechte", meinte Cole. Phoebe zog sich das rechte Paar Schuhe an. „Bist du dir auch sicher, dass es vorbei ist?", fragte Cole sie. Phoebe seufzte und ging zu ihrem Schminktisch um sich die Haare zu kämmen. „Und?", fragte Cole wieder. „Cole, dass mit James ist vorbei. Du bist jetzt mein Freund", erklärte sie ihm und machte sich einen Zopf. „Lass sie offen", riet Cole ihr. Phoebe löste den Zopf und ließ ihre Haare offen. Cole umarmte sie von hinten. „Was ist denn, wenn wir angegriffen werden", fragte Cole und küsste ihren Hals. „Was soll dann sein?", fragte Phoebe und genoß seine Küsse. „Die meisten Sprüche sind Macht der Drei Sprüche", erklärte Cole ihr. „Du kannst mich dann ja abholen", meinte Phoebe und legte sich Ohrringe an. „Sind das Pipers?", fragte Cole. Phoebe musste lächeln. „Ja". „Ich muss jetzt los", meinte Phoebe und löste sich langsam aus seiner Umarmung. „Hey, krieg ich keinen Kuss?", fragte Cole und zog Phoebe wieder an sich. Phoebe lächelte und küsste ihn sanft. „Sei vorsichtig", flüsterte Cole. „Ja". „Und halt dich von diesem James fern!", rief Cole ihr noch nach. „Ich liebe dich auch", rief Phoebe noch und lief hinunter. Zwei Minuten später hörte man die Haustür. Besorgt sah Cole seiner Freundin nach.**


	22. Überraschende Erkenntnisse

**Auf dem Kongress sah sich Phoebe neugierig um. Es waren eigentlich ausschließlich alte Leute hier, so dass Phoebe sich anfing zu langweilen. ,Hoffentlich greift gleich ein Dämon an, wünschte sich Phoebe schon. „Hi", meinte plötzlich jemand hinter ihr. Phoebe drehte sich um und sah in das lächelnde Gesicht von James. „Hey", meinte Phoebe erstaunt. „Und gefällt´s dir?", fragte James und reichte Phoebe einen Drink. „Äh ... ja", log Phoebe. „Ist lange her als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben", meinte James und ging zusammen mit Phoebe ein Stück. „Zwei Jahre", meinte Phoebe und nahm einen Schluck Sekt. „Und wie ist es dir in dieser Zeit so ergangen?", fragte James und sah sie interessiert an. „Ganz gut", log Phoebe weiter. „Wie geht's Piper und Paige?", fragte James weiter. „Ganz gut. Piper ist wieder schwanger", erklärte sie ihm. „Ach, der kleine Matthew", lachte James leise. Er und Phoebe waren nun in einen Raum gegangen. „Wer war dieser Frederick überhaupt?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Ich hab keine Ahnung", gab James zu. Phoebe sah sich um. Ihr gefiel dieses Zimmer. „Weißt du, ich hab dich nie vergessen", erklärte er ihr plötzlich. „Was?!", fragte Phoebe arlamiert. „Naja, ich hab es immer bereut, dass wir uns getrennt haben", meinte James ehrlich. „Du bist einfach so abgehauen", erinnerte Phoebe ihn. „Ja, aber ich hab es immer bereut". „Schön für dich", meinte Phoebe und wollte aus dem Zimmer gehen. James folgte ihr. Phoebe blieb mit ihren Schuhen an dem Teppich hängen und stolperte. James fing sie auf. Ihre Gesichter waren nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. In genau diesem Augenblick materialisierte sich Cole. Überrascht sah er auf das Bild, dass sich ihm bot. „Vorbei, hm?", fragte er und sah Phoebe sauer an. Phoebe richtete sich auf und ging demonstrativ ein paar Schritte von James weg. „Cole ...", fing sie an. „Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit", meinte Cole und sah James wütend an. Phoebe stellte sich neben ihn, und nahm zögerlich seine Hand. Cole schimmerte sich mit ihr davon. Verwirrt sah James ihnen nach. Was war das gewesen?**

**Als Phoebe und Cole zu Hause ankamen, warteten Piper, Paige und Leo schon ungeduldig auf die beiden. „Lass es mich dir erklären, Cole", meinte Phoebe, als sie sich materialisierten. „Nicht jetzt!", meinte er vor Wut rauchend. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Phoebe ihre Schwestern. „Wir glauben zu wissen, wer diesmal die Formwandler sind", erklärte Piper ihr. „Wer?", fragte Phoebe. „Damals hat einer der Formwandler die Form von Dad angenommen, erinnerst du dich?", fragte Piper. Phoebe nickte. „Wir denken, dass es auch diesmal jemand ist, dem wir sehr nahe stehen", erklärte Paige ihr. „Und wer?", fragte Phoebe. „Es kämen viele Leute in Frage. Da ist Lisa und in uns können sie sich auch verwandeln", erklärte Piper. „Darryl? Was machst du hier?", fragte Cole plötzlich. „Hi", begrüßte sie ihr langjähriger Freund. „Ist irgendetwas passiert?", fragte Paige arlamiert. „Nein, ich seh nur so vorbei", meinte Darryl. Verwirrt sah Phoebe ihn an. Irgendetwas war anders an ihm. Es klopfte an der Haustür und ihre Nachbarn Jenny und Tom traten ein. „Hi, ist was?", fragte Jenny. „Nein", meinte Piper. Wieder klopfte es, und Darryl trat herein. Verwirrt sahen alle zu den beiden Darryls. „Äh ... ich würde sagen wir haben unsere Formwandler gefunden", meinte Phoebe und trat ängstlich einen Schritt zurück. „**Geh nach oben und hol das Buch der Schatten!**", dachte Cole. Langsam nickte Phoebe und lief die Treppe hinauf. „Okay, wer von euch ist der echte Darryl?", fragte Paige sie. „Ich", sagten beide. „Na toll", murmelte Piper. Nun kam Phoebe wieder runtergehetzt. „Ich hab den Spruch", flüsterte sie. „Na toll, was nützt uns das, wenn wir nicht wissen wer der echte Darryl ist?", zischte Piper ihr zu. „Okay, wie oft haben wir Cole schon vernichtet?", fragte Phoebe die Darryls. „Das zählt doch keiner mehr", antwortete der eine. „17 Mal", antwortete der andere. „Beide Antworten sind richtig", flüsterte Phoebe verzweifelt. „Weshalb musstest du mich bei dir auf der Polizeistation behalten?", fragte Cole. „Weil du ohne Fahrzeugpapiere, Führerschein und sonstiges gefahren bist. Im übrigen hast du ein Stoppschild überfahren", erklärte der eine. „Weil du einen Polizisten beleidigt hast", erklärte der andere. „Das stimmt beides", meinte Cole. „Okay, wie oft war Phoebe schon schwanger?", fragte Paige ohne zu überlegen. Phoebe schüttelte schnell mit dem Kopf. „Zwei Mal", erklärte der eine. „Ein Mal", meinte der andere. „Der mit dem einen Mal ist der Formwandler", erklärte Paige ihrer Familie. „Du warst zwei Mal schwanger?", fragte Cole sie überrascht. Phoebe sah ihm traurig in die Augen. „Jetzt nicht, Cole", meinte sie ablenkend. „Aber der eine Darryl wird auch sterben, wenn er hier bleibt", erinnerte Piper sich. „Kannst du ihn hier wegschimmern?", bat Phoebe ihren Freund. Cole nickte, würdigte Phoebe aber keines Blickes. Nachdem Cole Darryl weggeschimmert hatte, traten Piper und Paige zu Phoebe. Diese faltete einen kleinen Zettel auf. „Wenn dein Zuhause durch das Böse wird bedroht, straf' alles Leben dort mit Tod. Vernichtet sei's für alle Zeit, nur die drei Schwestern sind gefeit! Zur Freude der Gerechtigkeit!", lasen die Drei. Die Formwandler schnappten nach Luft und Darryl, Jenny und Tom verwandelten sich in ihre ursprüngliche Form. „Wenn dein Zuhause durch das Böse wird bedroht, straf' alles Leben dort mit Tod. Vernichtet sei's für alle Zeit, nur die drei Schwestern sind gefeit! Zur Freude der Gerechtigkeit!", wiederholten die Schwestern. Langsam begannen die Dämonen zu schmelzen und schrien vor Schmerzen. „Wenn dein Zuhause durch das Böse wird bedroht, straf' alles Leben dort mit Tod. Vernichtet sei's für alle Zeit, nur die drei Schwestern sind gefeit! Zur Freude der Gerechtigkeit!", lasen sie zum letztem Mal. Dann waren die Formwandler verschwunden. Leo, der sich während des Zauberspruchs in Sicherheit gebracht hatte, tauchte nun wieder auf. „Das wäre erledigt", meinte Paige. „Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei, Darryl vor Coles Augen zu fragen wie oft ich schwanger war?", fragte Phoebe aufgebracht. „Nichts, woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass er es nicht weiß?", verteidigte Paige sich. Phoebe rieb sich die Stirn. „Welcher Dämon steht als nächstes auf der Liste?", fragte Phoebe ihre Schwester gestresst. „Hekaté", meinte Piper und schüttelte sich. „Die Alte?", fragte Phoebe genervt. Piper nickte. „Hekaté wird nicht vor Morgen angreifen", erklärte Phoebe und ging nach oben in ihr Zimmer. „Sie wird immer nervöser mit der Zeit", stellte Leo fest. „Vielleicht weiß ich woran das liegt", meinte Piper und sah ihrer Schwester besorgt hinterher. Paige und Leo sahen sie nur fragend an.**


	23. Zwei Babys?

**Phoebe setzte sich erschöpft auf ihr Bett und legte ihre Ohrringe ab. Traurig sah sie in den Spiegel. Diesen Tag hatte sie ja nun vollständig vermasselt. Leise knarrte Phoebes Zimmertür und Phoebe sah traurig zu Cole, der, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, sich auf ihr Bett setzte. Phoebe sah ihn nur an und wandte sich dann wieder dem Spiegel zu. Cole holte tief Luft. „Ich glaube wir müssen reden", meinte er schließlich ruhig. Phoebe drehte sich nicht zu ihm, sondern ließ traurig den Kopf hängen. Was würde er nun tun? Sie verlassen? „Du hast gesagt, dass zwischen dir und diesem James nichts mehr läuft", meinte Cole und stand nun auf. „Das tut es auch nicht", antwortete Phoebe schnell. „Phoebe, ich hab euch gesehen", erinnerte Cole sie. „Aber es war nicht so wie es aussah", versuchte sie ihm zu erklären, doch sie drehte sich immer noch nicht um. „Wie war es dann?", fragte Cole traurig. „Ich bin gestolpert und er hat mich aufgefangen. Mehr war da nicht", versicherte Phoebe ihm. „Kannst du mir auch ins Gesicht sehen, wenn du das sagst?", fragte er sie. Phoebe drehte sich um und stützte sich an ihrem Schminktisch ab. „Es war da nichts, Cole. Ich liebe ihn nicht. Ich liebe nur dich!", versicherte sie ihm und sah ihm in die Augen. Cole nickte und ließ dann den Kopf sinken. Phoebe sah, dass sich einige Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten. „Was ist los? Glaubst du mir nicht?", fragte sie ihn vorsichtig. „Doch, aber ...", meinte er, doch er brach ab. „Was aber?", fragte Phoebe unsicher. „Von wem war das zweite Kind?", fragte Cole sie und sah ihr nun geradeaus in die Augen. Phoebe schluckte und senkte den Blick. „Also, ersteinmal muss ich dir sagen, dass ich bis zur Ultraschalluntersuchung von unserem Sohn gar nicht wusste, dass ich schon einmal schwanger gewesen bin", erklärte sie ihm. „Vor unserem Sohn?", fragte Cole sie verständnislos. „Ja, ich hab das Baby aber schon im ersten Monat verloren. Es war zu der Zeit, als du verschwinden musstest, als Baltharsar", erklärte sie ihm. „Es war mein Baby?", fragte Cole sie. Phoebe nickte und wandte sich ab. „Ich hab noch nicht einmal gemerkt, als ich es verloren habe. Ich habe geblutet, doch ich dachte es wäre meine Periode", versuchte sie ihm zu erklären. Cole ging langsam und unsicher auf sie zu und nahm sie schließlich in die Arme. Phoebe drückte sich an ihn. „Warum hast du mir denn nie davon erzählt?", fragte Cole sie und strich ihr über den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich wusste doch damals überhaupt nicht, dass ich schwanger war. Wie gesagt, der Arzt hat es mir erst gesagt, als er die Ultraschalluntersuchung von unserem Sohn machte. Naja und danach warst du böse, tot. Das hat doch immer gewechselt. Auf jeden Fall waren wir kein Paar mehr", erklärte sie ihm. Cole nickte und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. „Und jetzt hasst du mich, oder?", fragte Phoebe ihn und sah ihn an. Erstaunt sah Cole sie an. „Nein, ich könnte dich niemals hassen", meinte Cole und strich ihr über die Wange. Phoebe lächelte schwach. „Jetzt lügst du aber", meinte sie. „Nein!", meinte Cole und küsste sie sanft. Der Kuss wurde stürmischer und es sah so aus, als würde es wieder eine interessante Nacht werden. **

**Am nächstem Morgen wachte Phoebe mit einem komischem Gefühl in der Magengegend auf. Sie fühlte sich krank. ,Auch das noch, dachte Phoebe und stand leise auf, um Cole nicht zu wecken. Sie lief ins Badezimmer und übergab sich. ,Na super, dachte Phoebe. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf, und Piper kam herein. „Hey, was ist los mit dir, Süße?", fragte Piper besorgt, als sie Phoebe bleich vor der Toilette sitzen sah. „Mir geht's nicht gut", meinte Phoebe und wischte sich über das schweißnasse Gesicht. „Hast du Fieber?", fragte Piper und legte ihre Hand auf die Stirn ihrer Schwester. Phoebe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir ist so heiß", beschwerte Phoebe sich. „Fieber hast du aber keins", stellte Piper fest. „Mir ist trotzdem heiß!". Wieder übergab sich Phoebe und Piper hielt ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Ausgerechnet jetzt", murrte Phoebe und spülte ihren Mund aus. „Du solltest zum Arzt gehen", meinte Piper besorgt. „Ach", meinte Phoebe und winkte ab. „Wir können dich aber nicht gegen Hekaté gebrauchen, wenn du krank bist", meinte Piper. „Wenn's Morgen nicht besser ist, dann gehe ich zum Arzt", versprach Phoebe ihr, und stand langsam, auf. „Okay", meinte Piper, doch sie wusste, dass Phoebe nicht zum Arzt gehen würde. Plötzlich hörten die beiden Gerumpel aus Pipers Zimmer. „Was ist da los?", fragte Piper arlamiert und lief mit Phoebe in ihr Zimmer. Dort blieben Phoebe und Piper erstaunt stehen. Hekaté hatte sich über Leo gebeugt. Dieser war wie paralysiert. Paige kam nun dazu gestürmt. „Oh Gott!", keuchte sie. Auch Cole kam nun angerannt. „Was ist los?", fragte er sofort. „Ich hol den Dolch", meinte Phoebe. Piper nickte geschockt, dann sah sie verwirrt auf. „Was für ein Dolch?", fragte Piper schließlich, doch Phoebe antwortete ihr schon nicht mehr. „Leo, hörst du mich?", fragte Piper ihren Mann. „Wer sind Sie?", fragte Leo verwirrt. Matthew lief über den Flur. „Cole, kümmer dich um ihn, er soll dass nicht sehen", befahl Piper ihm. „Ich bin deine Frau, Piper Halliwell", erklärte sie Leo sanft. Wütend fauchte Hekaté sie an. Keuchend kam Phoebe über den Flur gelaufen. „Ich hab ihn", japste sie und lief damit direkt auf Hekaté zu. Diese lieferte sich einen Kampf mit Phoebe. Sie holte aus und verpasste Phoebe einige Kratzer im Gesicht. „Oh, das war ein Fehler", meinte Phoebe sauer und stach den Dolch in Hekatés Körper. Der Dämon wandt sich und explodierte schließlich. „Erkennst du mich jetzt, Leo?", fragte Piper ihren Mann. Doch dieser sah sie immer noch paralysiert an. „Nur ein Kuss aus wahrer Liebe hebt den Bann auf!", erinnerte Phoebe ihre Schwester. Piper sah sie an. Jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder und küsste Leo voller Leidenschaft. Anfangs versuchte Leo sich dagegen zu wehren, doch als der Bann gebrochen war erwiderte er den Kuss. „Das war Hekaté?", fragte Paige erstaunt. „Ja!", bestätigte Piper, als sie sich von Leo löste. „Die hatte ich mir ganz anders vorgestellt", meinte Paige. „Ich anfangs auch", gab Phoebe lächelnd zu. „Schon wieder ein Dämon weniger", meinte Paige lächelnd und verließ Pipers Zimmer. „Wer kommt jetzt?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester und schmiegte sich glücklich an Leo. „Weißt du, was mich wundert?", fragte Phoebe ihre Schwester und wischte sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht. „Nein", gab Piper zu. „Das Yama und der Traumzauberer noch nicht angegriffen haben", bedachte Phoebe. „Das stimmt, aber Yama haben wir niemals vernichtet und der Traumzauberer war ein Mensch, vielleicht ist es dort etwas anderes", riet Piper. „Das ist eine logische Erklärung, nur kommt dann jetzt Kali", meinte Phoebe. „Oh". „Ja", meinte Phoebe. „Ich heil dich eben", meinte Leo und legte Phoebe die Hand auf die Wange. „Wo ist Cole überhaupt?", fragte Phoebe. „Ich hab ihn weggeschickt, damit er auf Matthew aufpasst", erklärte Piper ihrer Schwester. Suchend ging Phoebe aus dem Zimmer ihrer Schwester und suchte nach ihrem Freund. „Cole?", rief Phoebe und ging hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Dort erklärte Cole Matthew gerade das Spiel Memory. „Das ist ja einfach", meinte der Kleine. „Ich habs dir ja gesagt", erinnerte Cole ihn. „Hey", meinte Phoebe lächelnd. Cole stand auf und nahm Phoebe sanft in den Arm. „Was denn kein Guten Morgen Kuss?", fragte Phoebe ihn gespielt beleidigt. Cole lächelte und küsste Phoebe leidenschaftlich. „Schon besser", meinte sie und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Sollen wir wieder ins Bett gehen?", fragte Cole. Phoebe sah auf die Uhr. Es war erst halb sieben. „Etwas Zeit habe ich ja noch", meinte sie und dann liefen sie Hand in Hand nach oben in Phoebes Zimmer.**


	24. Kali und ich war der Lockvogel?

**Paige hingegen war sich am fertig machen. Sie konnte nicht mehr schlafen wenn man sie einmal geweckt hatte. Sie sah in ihren Spiegel und plötzlich erschien dort eine hübsche Blonde Frau. Paige zuckte erschrocken zurück. Sie wollte gerade schreien, als die Frau im Spiegel die Hand hochhielt. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich bin nicht böse. Mein Name ist Kali und ich bin die Beschützerin aller Hexen", erklärte Kali ihr. Misstrauisch sah Paige sie an. Der Name Kali kam ihr so bekannt vor. „Was willst du von mir?", fragte Paige schließlich. „Nichts, ich möchte dich nur beschützen", erklärte Kali ihr unschuldig. „Warum gerade mich?", fragte Paige sie. „Weil du eine sehr mächtige Hexe bist, und Schutz brauchst", erklärte Kali ihr. „Vor wem brauch ich Schutz?", fragte Paige neugierig. „Vor deinen Schwestern. Sie trachten nach deinen Kräften", sagte Kali. Paige musste lachen. „Das würden sie niemals tun", meinte Paige sicher. „Bist du dir auch wirklich sicher?", fragte Kali. Paige nickte, doch eine Stimme in ihren Kopf fragte wie sie sich da so sicher sein konnte. „Und warum sitzen die beiden dann zusammen und beraten wie sie dich töten können?", fragte Kali hinterhältig. „Sie tun was?", fragte Paige erschrocken. „Sieh doch nach. Sie sind im Badezimmer", flüsterte Kali noch und verschwand dann. Unschlüssig saß Paige vor dem Spiegel. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Langsam stand Paige auf und schlich sich leise zum Badezimmer. „Aber wie sollen wir das anstellen? Sie ist viel zu mächtig um sie so zu vernichten", sagte Phoebe. Paige, die vor der Tür stand und lauschte, zog die Luft ein. „Keine Ahnung. Wir müssen sie erschlagen", erwiderte Piper schließlich. „Erschlagen?", formte Paige mit den Lippen und lief wieder in ihr Zimmer. Sie setzte sich wieder vor den Spiegel. „Kali!", rief sie. Kali erschien lächelnd. „Du hattest recht", meinte Paige traurig. „Das weiß ich doch, mein Kind", meinte Kali und strahlte. „Was muss ich tun um das zu verhindern?", fragte Paige. „Du wirst deine Schwestern töten müssen, denn sonst töten sie dich", erklärte Kali ihr. „Töten?", fragte Paige und in ihrem Kopf ratterte es. Sollte sie das wirklich tun? „Aber wie?", fragte Paige schließlich. „Am einfachsten ist es, wenn sie schlafen", meinte Kali. „Du hast recht", meinte Paige und ihre Augen funkelten böse. „Gib mir deine Hand, dann gebe ich dir den nötigen Schutz den du brauchst um sie zu töten", meinte Kali und hielt ihr ihre Hand hin. Zögerlich nahm Paige sie. Plötzlich loderte Kali feuerrot auf und Paige versuchte ihre Hand zurück zu ziehen. Doch Kali lachte böse und plötzlich loderten Paiges Augen auf. Fies lächelte Paige auf. **

**Mitten in der Nacht schlich sich Paige in Phoebes Zimmer. Fies lächelnd erhob sie ihre Hand und würgte Phoebe. Diese wachte auf und versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen. Doch gegen Paige/Kali hatte sie keine Chance. Plötzlich wurde Paige niedergeschlagen. Bewusstlos fiel Paige auf den Boden. Phoebe keuchte und fasste sich an den Hals. Das Licht in ihrem Zimmer wurde angeknipst. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Cole sie besorgt. Phoebe nickte erschrocken. Nun liefen Piper und Leo in Phoebes Zimmer. „Hat es geklappt?", fragte Piper Cole. „Ja", antwortete dieser. „Was geklappt?", fragte Phoebe verwirrt. „Cole hat mitbekommen, wie Kali Paige in ihre Gewalt gebracht hat und deswegen mussten wir sie bewusstlos schlagen", erklärte Piper ihrer kleinen Schwester. „Heißt das, dass ich der Köder war und nichts davon wusste?", fragte Phoebe und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Leo nickte. „Toll", meinte Phoebe und stand auf. Cole reichte ihr einen Bademantel, da sie nur in Unterwäsche da stand. „Was machen wir nun?", fragte Phoebe schließlich. „Was habt ihr damals getan?", fragte Leo seine Schützlinge. „Damals war Aviva von Kali besessen gewesen, und Piper hat die Zeit angehalten, dann haben wir Kali vernichtet", erinnerte Phoebe sich. „Na, dann los", meinte Cole. „Dazu müssen wir sie auf den Dachboden schaffen", meinte Piper. Leo nickte und nahm Paige vorsichtig auf den Arm. „Und du holst einen Spiegel!", befahl Piper ihrer Schwester. Phoebe nickte. Cole, Piper, Paige und Leo gingen auf den Dachboden, und Phoebe folgte ihnen fünf Minuten später mit einem Spiegel in der Hand. „Was müssen wir jetzt machen?", fragte Phoebe. „Wir müssen Paige wach bekommen, damit ich sie erstarren lassen kann, Kali wieder in ihren Spiegel muss, und wir diesen dann zerschlagen können!", erklärte Piper ihr genervt. Phoebe nickte und versuchte, zusammen mit Cole, Paige wach zu bekommen. Nach ungefähr fünf Minuten schlug Paige die Augen auf und funkelte die beiden böse an. Vorsichtig zog Cole Phoebe von Paige weg. „Jetzt sei vorsichtig", meinte Leo besorgt. Paige rappelte sich nun auf und ging bedrohlich auf ihre Familie zu. „Jetzt!", rief Cole. Piper riss ihre Hände hoch, und Paige erstarrte. Kali, die nicht ohne einen festen Körper draußen überleben kann, flüchtete in den, von Phoebe mitgebrachten, Spiegel. Phoebe lächelte und nahm sich einen alten Baseballschläger. Damit zerschlug sie Kalis Spiegelbild. „Nein!", hörte man Kali noch schreien, doch dann war sie vernichtet. „Der schöne Spiegel!", jammerte Phoebe und kam dafür einen strafenden Blick von Piper. Nun löste sich auch Paiges Erstarrung wieder. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Paige verwirrt. „Nun ja, du warst von Kali besessen", erklärte Piper ihr. „Kali? Das ist doch die Hexenbeschützerin", meinte Paige nun total irritiert. „Nein, Kali ist ein Dämon, der versucht Hexenkräfte dadurch zu klauen, in dem er sich das Vertrauen anderer Hexen aneignet", klärte Phoebe ihre Schwester auf. „Aber ihr wolltet mich doch töten!", meinte Paige misstrauisch. „Was? Wie kommst du den darauf?", fragte Piper erschrocken. „Kali sagte ...". „Sie erzählt nur Lügen", unterbrach Cole sie. „Aber ich habe doch gehört wie ihr euch darüber unterhalten habt wie ihr mich töten wollt", erklärte Paige ihnen. „Wann soll das jetzt schon wieder gewesen sein?", fragte Phoebe nun ganz durcheinander. „Im Badezimmer!", meinte Paige. „Ach das", meinte Piper und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Was soll das heißen? Gebt ihr es etwa zu?", fragte Paige nun. „Nein, wir haben uns doch im Badezimmer nicht darüber unterhalten wie wir dich, sondern wie wir Kali vernichten können", erklärte Phoebe. „Kali?", fragte Paige nun neugierig. „Ja, Kali kann man nur töten, in dem man ihr Spiegelbild erschlägt", erklärte Phoebe ihr. „Ach so", meinte Paige und kam sich ganz schön dumm vor. „Wir wollen dich nicht töten", versicherte Piper ihrer Schwester. „Dann ist ja gut", meinte Paige glücklich und schloss Piper und Phoebe in ihre Arme. „Welcher Dämon kommt nun?", fragte Paige, um vorgewarnt zu sein. „Äh ... lass mich nachsehen", meinte Piper und zog sich die Liste aus der Hosentasche. „Gavin", eröffnete sie ihren Schwestern schließlich. „Der ist aber leicht zu töten", beruhigte Phoebe Paige. „Wieso?", fragte Paige ihre Schwester interessiert. „Naja, du brauchst ihm nur etwas in sein drittes Auge zu stechen, welches auf seiner Stirn sitzt", erklärte Phoebe weiter. „Bah". „Bah?", fragte Piper amüsiert. „Ja, Bah", meinte Paige und ging lächelnd hinunter in ihr Zimmer. „Sie isst Sushi, findet aber ein drittes Auge widerlich", lachte Phoebe und kuschelte sich an Cole. „Ich denke wir können jetzt beruhigt wieder ins Bett gehen", meinte Piper und Leo orbte sie lüstern lächelnd ihr Zimmer. „Und was willst du jetzt noch machen?", fragte Phoebe Cole und drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um. „Vielleicht sollte ich wieder mal nach Hause gehen. Ich vernachlässige meine Arbeit", meinte er nachdenklich. „Nein, das darfst du nicht!", meinte Phoebe ihn erschrocken. „Und wieso nicht?", fragte er sie und lächelte sie liebevoll an. „Weil ich dann ganz alleine wäre, und das willst du doch nicht zulassen", meinte sie und küsste ihn sanft. „Nein, ich glaube, dass könnte ich nicht zulassen", lächelte er und küsste sie voller Liebe. Phoebe lächelte ihn an. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie, als Cole anfing ihren Hals zu küssen. „Ich dich auch", sagte er und schimmerte sie mit einem verschmitztem Grinsen davon.**


	25. Schwanger und eine Rückkehr?

**Zwei Tage später, Gavin war bereits vernichtet worden, genauso wie Matthew Tate, war Phoebe wieder einmal im Badezimmer und übergab sich. Wieder einmal kam Piper besorgt ins Badezimmer. „Phoebe, das ist jetzt schon der vierte Morgen hintereinander", schimpfte sie leicht mit ihrer Schwester. „Was soll ich denn machen?", fragte Phoebe sie und lächelte schwach. „Zum Arzt gehen!", rief Piper schon fast. „Jetzt reg dich nicht auf, und außerdem schläft das halbe Haus noch", meinte Phoebe und erhob sich. „Phoebe, ich mach mir Sorgen", meinte Piper besorgt. „Das brauchst du nicht, Piper", meinte Phoebe und übergab sich wieder. „Also, wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du bist schwanger", meinte Piper und musste lachen. Erschrocken sah Phoebe ihre Schwester an. Piper hörte auf zu lachen. „Kann das möglich sein?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester. „Äh ... ich weiß nicht. Meine Periode hätte ich schon vorgestern bekommen müssen", meinte Phoebe kleinlaut. „Und das sagst du mir jetzt erst?", fragte Piper aufgebracht. „Hey, das heißt noch lange nichts. Meine Periode kommt öfter etwas verspätet", beruhigte Phoebe ihre große Schwester. „Du solltest einen Test machen", meinte Piper erschöpft. „Ach, nein, es ist sicherlich nur ein kleiner Virus!", winkte Phoebe ab. „Du wirst jetzt so einen verdammten Test machen!", rief Piper, die langsam echt sauer wurde. Phoebe zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Wenn Piper schrie wurde es ernst. „Okay, ich besorg mir nachher einen in der Stadt", versprach Phoebe ihr. „So lange können wir nicht warten! Du bleibst hier!", befahl Piper ihr. Verwundert sah Phoebe ihrer Schwester nach, die aus dem Badezimmer stürmte. Was war denn plötzlich in sie gefahren? Piper kam nun wieder in´s Badezimmer geeilt und reichte Phoebe eine Packung. „Hast du immer welche in Vorrat?", scherzte Phoebe. Piper sah sie nur strafend an. „Ist ja gut". „Nun mach schon", meinte Piper und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. „Du willst dabei bleiben?", fragte Phoebe ihre Schwester überrascht. „Ja, stell dich nicht so an. Nun mach!", meinte Piper. „Super", meinte Phoebe und machte Pipi auf den Schwangerschaftstest. „Wie lange muss man warten?", fragte Phoebe, nachdem sie sich wieder angezogen hatte. „Fünf Minuten", meinte Piper und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Was ist los, Piper? Warum reagierst du so?", fragte Phoebe und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Phoebe, du könntest schwanger sein!", erinnerte Piper ihre Schwester. „Und?", fragte Phoebe verständnislos. „Du warst bereits zwei Mal schwanger und hast die Kinder dann verloren, ich will nicht, dass das schon wieder passiert", erklärte Piper ihrer Schwester. „Warum sollte es wieder passieren?", fragte Phoebe sie irritiert. Piper zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nur, dass du bereits zwei Kinder verloren hast, und da ist das Risiko größer das nächste ebenfalls zu verlieren". Phoebe seufzte und sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Weiß Cole von deinen morgendlichen Besuchen auf der Toilette?", fragte Piper schließlich. „Nein! Und er soll es auch vorerst nicht erfahren. Er würde sich sofort die größten Sorgen machen", erklärte Phoebe ihrer Schwester. „Du musst ihm aber davon erzählen", meinte Piper. „Und warum?", fragte Phoebe, die ihrer Schwester den Rücken zugedreht hatte. „Weil du schwanger bist!", erklärte Piper ihr. „Ich kann überhaupt nicht ... was ich bin schwanger?!", fragte Phoebe und wirbelte zu ihrer Schwester herum. Piper nickte und reichte ihr den Schwangerschaftstest, auf dem ein Kreuz zu sehen war. „Wie sicher sind diese Teile?", fragte Phoebe und sah geschockt auf den Test. „Nun ja, mittlerweile eigentlich ziemlich sicher", antwortete Piper, die genauso überrascht war wie Phoebe. „Oh Gott", stöhnte Phoebe und rieb sich die Stirn. „Du wirst Mommy!", versuchte Piper ihr klar zu machen und nahm ihre Schwester lächelnd in den Arm. „Ich werde Mommy", wiederholte Phoebe. „Ja". „Ist das jetzt was gutes?", fragte Phoebe schließlich. Piper sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Natürlich! Wieso sollte es das nicht?", fragte Piper erstaunt über das Verhalten ihrer Schwester. „Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht will Cole gar keine Kinder", meinte Phoebe. „Hallo, entschuldige Mal bitte, aber erinnerst du dich noch daran wie sehr er sich auf seinen Sohn gefreut hat?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester. Phoebe lächelte. „Er liebt Kinder!", meinte Piper. „Was ist, wenn das alles zu früh ist?", äußerte Phoebe ihre Bedenken. „Ich habe bereits ein Kind, und das Zweite ist unterwegs, und ich bin nur drei Jahre älter", meinte Piper lächelnd. Phoebe lächelte nun glücklich. Sie würde Mommy werden! „Wann sagst du es Cole?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester. Phoebe zuckte mit den Schultern. Plötzlich wurde die Badezimmertür aufgerissen, und Paige kam herein. „Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Paige und fing an von dem einem Bein auf das andere zu springen. „Unterhalten", meinte Piper. „Das ist ein Klo, und kein Café", erinnerte Paige ihre Schwestern. Dann erst sah sie den Schwangerschaftstest, den Phoebe in den Händen hielt. „Wer ist schwanger?", fragte Paige dümmlicher Weise. Piper sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und strich über ihren Bauch. „Phoebe?", fragte Paige unsicher. Diese nickte leicht. „Das ist doch toll", freute Paige sich und umarmte ihre Schwester. „Danke", lächelte Phoebe überrumpelt. „Nun raus hier!", meinte Paige und schubste ihre Schwestern Richtung Tür. „Ach, ehe ich es vergesse. Cole weiß es noch nicht, also sag nichts", meinte Phoebe und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich. „Ja, ja", murmelte Paige und schloss ab. **

**Nachmittags lief Phoebe allein durch die Stadt. Sie war bei ihrer Gynäkologin gewesen, und sie hatte bestätigt, dass Phoebe schwanger war. Nun lief Phoebe, glücklich, aber durcheinander durch San Franciscos Einkaufsstrassen. ,Was Prue wohl dazu sagen würde, dass ich schwanger bin?, fragte Phoebe sich lächelnd, und sah sich ein Schaufenster an in dem Babyklamotten zu sehen waren. Dieser Laden war etwas abgeschieden. Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand über Phoebes Mund und Nase. Phoebe wollte sich wehren, doch plötzlich wurde sie ohnmächtig. Lächelnd nahm Rex Buckland das Chloroformtuch von Phoebes Mund und Nase. „Und so krieg ich euch doch", meinte er lächelnd und nahm die bewusstlose Phoebe auf den Arm und blinzelte sich mit ihr weg.**


	26. Prue und Paige als Geheimwaffe?

„**Wo bleibt Phoebe denn so lange?", fragte Paige ihre große Schwester. „Sie wollte sich noch mal von ihrer Gynäkologin untersuchen lassen, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen", erzählte Piper ihr. „Hat sie es inzwischen Cole gesagt?", fragte Paige interessiert. Piper schüttelte mit dem Kopf und gab Matthew einen Keks. „Was ist, wenn Rex und Hannah sie haben?", fragte Paige besorgt. „Das glaube ich nicht. Sie wird sicher gleich kommen", beruhigte Piper ihre Schwester. „Wo ist Daddy?", fragte Matthew und kletterte auf seinen Stuhl. „Arbeiten, Schatz", meinte Piper lächelnd. „Und wo ist Onkel Cole?", fragte er weiter. „Auch Arbeiten, Matthew", erklärte Paige ihm. „Und wer spielt dann mit mir?", fragte Matthew gelangweilt. „Oh Schatz, ist dir langweilig?", fragte Piper ihn bedauernd. Matthew nickte und biss in seinen Keks. „Hol doch mal das Memory aus deinem Zimmer, dann spielen wir eine Runde, okay?", meinte Paige und strich ihrem Neffen über den Kopf. Aufgeregt nickte Matthew und lief schnell aus der Küche. Es klingelte an der Haustür. „Ich geh schon", meinte Piper und ging zur Haustür. Piper öffnete sie. Ein Postbote stand vor der Haustür. „Hallo, sind sie Piper oder Prue Halliwell?", fragte er. „Ich ... ich bin Piper Halliwell", stotterte Piper überrascht. „Dann ist hier ein unfrankierter Brief für sie", meinte der Postbote und reichte ihn ihr. Piper nahm ihn stumm entgegen und nickte dankbar. Dann schloss sie die Haustür wieder. „Paige! Leo! Cole!", schrie Piper dann los. Erschrocken kam Paige zu ihrer Schwester in den Flur gerannt. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Paige erschrocken. Piper hielt Paige den Briefumschlag unter die Nase. Erschrocken weiteten sich Paiges Augen. „Leo! Cole!", brüllte Piper nun, so dass Matthew ängstlich auf der Treppe stehen blieb. Endlich materialisierten sich beide an Pipers Seite. „Was ist los?", fragten beide synchron. Piper zeigte ihnen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, den Briefumschlag. „Wer weiß denn nicht, dass Prue tot ist?", fragte Cole überrascht. Dann sah er in Pipers Gesicht. „Tut mir leid", entschuldigte er sich. „Wer hat den Brief abgegeben?", fragte Leo interessiert. „Ein Postbote", erklärte Piper ihn. „Was steht in dem Brief?", fragte Cole neugierig. Piper zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast noch nicht nachgesehen?", fragte Cole verwundert. Piper schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Aber wenn du ihn nicht aufmachst werden wir nicht erfahren was drin steht", erklärte Paige ihr. „Ach wirklich?", fragte Piper ironisch. „Soll ich ihn aufmachen?", bot Leo sich an. Piper schüttelte mit dem Kopf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. „Wo ist Phoebe?", wollte Cole wissen und sah sich suchend nach seiner Freundin um. „Sie musste dringend in die Stadt", meinte Paige. „Was musste sie denn so dringendes in der Stadt erledigen?", fragte Cole misstrauisch. „Einkaufen. Lebensmittel. Du kennst sie doch, du weißt doch wie gerne sie einkaufen geht", wich Paige aus. „Ja, ich kenne Phoebe. Und sie hasst es Lebensmittel einkaufen zu gehen", erwiderte Cole. „Leute, ich öffne jetzt den Brief!", meinte Piper laut, um Paige weitere Fragen zu ersparen. Matthew kam nun zu ihnen ins Wohnzimmer und Leo nahm ihn auf den Arm. Langsam faltete Piper das Blatt auseinander, las es und ließ es vor Schreck fallen. Cole bückte sich und hob es auf. „Hallo Piper, hallo Prue ... wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, doch dass bedeutet nicht, dass unsere Rache niemals kommt. Wir haben eure Schwester. Ja, wir haben Phoebe. Und wenn ihr sie wieder haben wollt, dann übergebt ihr uns eure Kräfte heute Nacht um halb zwei. Wir sehen uns, Rex und Hannah", las Cole laut vor. Dann sah er besorgt auf. „Wir müssen Phoebe da raus holen!", stellte er fest. „Wirklich?", fragte Paige sarkastisch. „Cole hat recht und ich glaube ich weiß auch wie wir das anstellen", meinte Piper und stand nachdenklich auf. „Und wie?", wollte auch Leo wissen. „Mit ihr als Geheimwaffe", meinte Piper und deutete auf Paige. „Mit mir? Wieso mit mir?", fragte Paige überrascht. „Weil Rex und Hannah nichts von dir wissen. Sie glauben, dass Prue noch lebt", erklärte Piper ihr. Langsam verstand auch Paige. „Aber dafür brauchen wir Prue", warf Cole ein. Piper nickte und lief dann hinauf zum Dachboden. Die anderen folgten ihr. Piper stellte, zusammen mit Paige, fünf Kerzen auf und nahm dann Paiges Hand in die ihre. „Hör die Worte, hör mein flehen, musst mich heute wieder sehn. Überquere die große Schwelle komm zurück an dieser Stelle", sagten beide gleichzeitig. Cole und Leo traten erschrocken zurück, als es plötzlich vor ihnen glitzerte. „Prue!", freuten sich Piper und Paige. „Hey, was ist passiert?", fragte ihre verstorbene Schwester. „Phoebe wurde entführt", erklärte Cole ihr. „Was?! Hattet ihr ihn nicht vernichtet?", fragte Prue irritiert. „Ja, aber das ist jetzt nicht das Thema. Phoebe wurde von Rex und Hannah entführt", erklärte Paige ihr schnell. „Wie kann das sein? Die haben wir doch acht Jahren vernichtet", meinte Prue verwirrt. „Bekommt ihr den da oben gar nichts mit?", fragte Cole sie. Prue warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Alle Dämonen, die wir je vernichtet haben greifen wieder an", erklärte Piper ihr. „Und wie kann ich euch jetzt helfen?", fragte Prue. „Naja, du müsstest dafür kurze Zeit eine feste Gestalt annehmen", meinte Paige und sah ihre älteste Schwester an. „Wofür?", fragte nun eine andere Stimme und Grandma und die Mutter der Mädchen materialisierten sich neben Prue. „Kann ich denn nirgendwo alleine hingehen?", fragte Prue genervt. „Doch, aber ich denke, das geht auch uns etwas an", meinte ihre Grandma. Prue verdrehte die Augen. Piper und Paige mussten schmunzeln. „Wie geht's meinen Mädchen?", fragte Patty lächelnd. „Ganz gut, doch Phoebe wurde entführt", erklärte Piper ihrer Mutter. „Wegen dem von heute Morgen im Badezimmer?", fragte ihre Grandma interessiert. „Was meinst du?", fragte Leo verwirrt. „Ich meine dass Phoebe sch ...". „Sch, sch, sch", machten Piper und Paige gleichzeitig, um ihre Großmutter ruhig zu stellen. „Wovon redet ihr eigentlich?", fragten Cole und Prue gleichzeitig. Piper und Paige winkten ab. „Wir brauchen Prue, da Rex und Hannah nichts von Paige wissen. Sie ist unsere Geheimwaffe", erklärte Piper weiter. „Das ist gut", meinte Prue und wurde zur festen Gestalt. Piper und Paige umarmten ihre Schwester. „Heißt das, dass ihr eure Kräfte aufgeben müsst?", fragte Patty besorgt. „Ja, Mom, aber wir müssen sie in eine Laterne tun, aus der die magischen Kräfte nicht fliehen können", erklärte Paige ihrer Mutter. „Und dann?", fragte ihre Grandma besorgt. „Dann werden wir sie Rex übergeben, doch in genau diesem Augenblick ruft Paige die Laterne und lässt unsere Kräfte wieder frei. Diese gehen wieder in uns über, und wir werden Rex und Hannah vernichten", erzählte Piper ihren Plan. „Das hört sich gut an. Wo ist da der Haken?", fragte Cole besorgt. „Es gibt keinen", erwiderte Piper lächelnd. „Es gibt immer einen Haken", murmelte Cole. „Phoebe müssen wir vorher natürlich wieder kriegen, denn sonst funktioniert der ganze Plan nicht", meinte Paige nachdenklich. Piper und Prue nickten. „Okay, aber seit vorsichtig. Seit gesegnet", meinte Grandma und verschwand. „Passt auf euch auf", meinte Patty liebevoll und verschwand dann ebenfalls. Prue sah nun fragend zu ihren Schwestern. „Was ist?", fragte Piper sie. „Was meinte Grandma gerade?", fragte Prue sie. „Das erklären wir dir später. Wir sollten jetzt vielleicht erst einmal planen wie wir Rex und Hannah vernichten", meinte Paige schnell. „Ich denke, ihr hättet einen Plan", warf Leo verwirrt ein. „Klar, aber wir brauchen noch einen Plan um Pheebs zu befreien", erklärte Piper ihrem Mann. „Ich werde sie da raus holen", meinte Cole schnell. Prue warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Okay, aber das mit ihm müsst ihr mir noch mal erklären", meinte Prue widerwillig. „Okay, die Kurzform: Nachdem Cole zur Quelle wurde haben wir ihn zum ersten Mal getötet. Er kam wieder und wir haben ihn zum zweitem Mal getötet. Wir dachten er wäre endgültig tot, doch der Ältesten Rat meinte, er hätte eine neue Chance verdient und ließen ihn am Leben. Er und Phoebe sollten sich eigentlich nie wieder über den Weg laufen, aber es kam anders. Phoebe und Cole verliebten sich wieder und das ist das vorläufige Ende der Geschichte", erklärte Paige ihr. „Wo haben sie ihn denn hingeschickt, damit er Phoebe nicht nochmal über den Weg läuft?", hakte Prue nach. „An´s andere Ende von San Francisco", meinte Piper. „Und sie haben gedacht sie würden sich nicht mehr über den Weg laufen?!", fragte Prue ungläubig. „Das ist doch wohl im Moment unser kleinstes Problem", warf Cole schließlich ein. Prue sah ihn an, nickte aber schließlich.**


	27. Gefangen und der Plan läuft schief

**Phoebe sah sich verwirrt um. Wo war sie hier? Sie lag in einem dunklem Raum. „Hallo! Ist da jemand?", rief Phoebe und setzte sich auf. Schmerzverzerrt verzog sich ihr Gesicht. „Verdammtes Chloroform", murmelte Phoebe und stand auf. Verzweifelt suchte Phoebe nach einer Tür. Doch es gab keine. „Hallo!", rief Phoebe nun verzweifelt und hämmerte mit ihren Fäusten an die Wand. Plötzlich materialisierten Rex und Hannah sich hinter ihr. „Du kommst hier nicht raus, Phoebe", sagte Rex und lächelte Phoebe fies an. „Was habt ihr vor?", fragte Phoebe und wich zurück. Sie wusste, das sie allein gegen Rex und Hannah nichts ausrichten konnte. „Was wohl, Phoebe? Wir holen uns eure Kräfte", erklärte Hannah ihr. „Und wie? Ich bin hier", meinte Phoebe störrisch. „Tja, zu unserem Glück. Du bist der Austausch für eure Kräfte", erklärte Rex ihr. „Das würden meine Schwestern niemals tun". „Prue und Piper würden doch alles für dich tun", zischte Hannah. „P-Prue?", stotterte Phoebe verwirrt. „Ja, Prue". „Aber Prue ist doch ...". „Wir müssen jetzt los", verabschiedete sich Rex und schimmerte sich mit Hannah raus. „Verdammt!", fluchte Phoebe und trat gegen die Wand. Plötzlich materialisierten sich verschiedene Dämonen in den Raum und grinsten sie fies an. Ängstlich sah Phoebe zurück. „Cole! Hol mich hier raus!".**

**Piper, Prue, Paige und Cole waren unterdessen mit Pipers Jeep auf dem Weg zum Auktionshaus. „Okay, lasst uns den Plan noch mal durchgehen. Piper und ich gehen zu Rex und Hannah und versuchen so lange aufzuhalten, bis Cole Phoebe gefunden hat. Dann übergeben wir ihnen die Laterne, doch bevor sie danach greifen können ruft Paige sie zu sich", erklärte Prue ihnen noch mal den Plan. „Was ist wenn Cole Phoebe nicht rechtzeitig findet?", fragte Paige. „Was soll dann sein?", fragte Piper und parkte. „Ich werde sie schon rechtzeitig finden", beruhigte Cole die Schwestern, der hinten neben Prue saß. „Und das soll beruhigend für uns sein?", fragte Prue spitz. „Was ist eigentlich dein Problem?", fragte Cole sie wütend. „Was mein Problem ist? Du bist immer noch hinter meiner Schwester her und immer noch ein Dämon, das ist mein Problem und jetzt bekommt sie noch einen von euch!", meinte Prue ärgerlich. „Prue!", ermahnten Piper und Paige ihre Schwester. „Was?!". „Was meinst du damit, wenn du sagst, sie bekommt noch einen von euch?", fragte Cole irritiert. „Was schon?", fragte Prue ihn genervt. „Soll das heißen, dass Phoebe schwanger ist?", fragte Cole überrascht. „Du weißt es nicht?!", fragte Prue verwundert. Cole schüttelte den Kopf. „Na toll, Prue, wir hatten dir doch gesagt, das du es ihm nicht sagen sollst", schimpfte Piper mit ihrer großen Schwester. „Oh, das hatte ich wohl überhört". „Ihr wusstet es? Warum wusstet ihr es?", fragte er enttäuscht. „Äh ... na ja, Phoebe ...". „Sie hat es euch erzählt und mir nicht? Seit wann weiß sie es?", fragte Cole. „Seit heute Morgen", platze es aus Paige heraus. „Paige!". „Was?!". „Okay, bevor wir hier weiter diskutieren, sollten wir vielleicht ersteinmal Phoebe befreien, denn dann kann Cole das selbst mit ihr klären", mischte Prue sich ein und öffnete die Tür. Alle nickten und stiegen auch aus. Sie betraten zu viert das Auktionshaus und sahen sich vorsichtig um. „Okay, ich geh dann los und such Phoebe", meinte Cole und schimmerte sich davon. „Ich schleich hinter euch her, damit sie mich nicht entdecken", meinte Paige und hielt sich im Hintergrund. Piper und Prue nickten und schlichen durch das leere Auktionshaus. „Da seit ihr ja endlich! Zwei Sekunden und ihr wärt zu spät gewesen", hörten Piper und Prue die Stimme von Rex hinter sich. Erschrocken wirbelten sie herum. „Warum haben wir ihn nicht bemerkt?!", fauchte Piper erschrocken. „Ist das jetzt nicht egal?", fauchte Prue zurück. „Was denn? Keine Umarmung?", fragte Rex lächelnd. „Wo ist Phoebe?", fragte Prue direkt. „Das ist doch egal", meinte Hannah, die nun neben Rex auftauchte. „Nein, das ist es nicht! Ihr bekommt die Kräfte nur im Austausch gegen Phoebe, und wenn wir sie persönlich suchen müssen", fauchte Prue bissig. „Das würde euch nichts nützen". „Und warum nicht?", fragte Piper ängstlich. „Niemand außer uns kann zu Phoebe gelangen. Egal von welcher Magie", erklärte Rex ihnen. Erschrocken warfen Piper und Prue sich verstohlene Blicke zu. Das warf ihren ganzen Plan durcheinander. Sie hörten Paige hinter sich keuchend einatmen, als sie von einem Dämon zu ihnen geführt wurde. „Wer ist das denn?", fragte Rex überrascht, als er die Ähnlichkeit zu den Halliwells bemerkte. Paige sah zu ihren Schwestern. „Es tut mir leid", murmelte sie. „Da nimmt die ganze Sache doch eine nette Wendung", meinte Hannah lächelnd. Paige lächelte künstlich zurück. „Und nun her mit der Laterne!", meinte Rex und trat drohend einen Schritt vor. Ängstlich warfen Piper, Prue und Paige sich Blicke zu und traten ängstlich einen Schritt zurück.**


	28. Warum willst du ihnen denn nicht helfen?

**Cole sah sich suchend auf dem Gang um. Er spürte ganz genau, dass Phoebe hier war. Doch es war keine Tür zu sehen. „Phoebe!", rief Cole und sah sich um. „Cole?", drang es aus der Wand. Cole trat näher heran und legte seine Hand auf die Wand. „Phoebe? Bist du da drin?", fragte Cole. „Ja, Cole, du musst mich hier rausholen", meinte Phoebe. „Okay, wo ist der Eingang", meinte Cole beruhigend. „Es gibt keinen, das ist ja das Problem. Du musst dich reinschimmern", erklärte Phoebe ihm, und Cole könnte hören, dass sie weinte. „Es wird alles gut", meinte er und versuchte sich zu ihr zu schimmern, doch es funktionierte nicht. „Äh ... Süße jetzt bleib ganz ruhig, aber ich kann mich nicht zu dir schimmern", erklärte Cole ihr. „Was?!", fragte Phoebe verzweifelt. „Ich versuch´s anders". „Aber beeil dich", hetzte Phoebe ihren Freund und Cole hörte wie etwas hartes gegen die Wand flog. „Wieso? Was ist denn los?", fragte Cole besorgt. „Äh ... ich werde hier drinnen von ein paar Dämonen belagert", erklärte Phoebe ihm. „Ich bin so schnell ich kann bei dir", meinte Cole schnell und überlegte wie er seine Freundin da raus holen konnte. Ihm kam eine Idee. Wenn er nicht von hier aus dort hinein schimmern konnte, dann konnte es von hier auch niemand anderer. Doch die Dämonen mussten ja irgendwo herkommen. Cole konzentrierte sich und schimmerte sich in einen Raum in einige Dämonen sich unterhielten. Cole tötete sie sofort und versuchte sich nun zu Phoebe in den Raum zu schimmern. Es funktionierte und Cole sah, wie Phoebe versuchte sich gleich gegen drei Dämonen zu wehren. Cole erledigte diese sofort. Phoebe sah überrascht auf und lief dann auf ihren Freund zu. „Gott sei Dank, Cole", keuchte sie und warf sich ihm in die Arme. Cole drückte sie glücklich an sich. „Wir müssen hier raus! Zu meinen Schwestern", drängte Phoebe ihn. Cole nickte, obwohl er lieber das Thema Schwangerschaft geklärt hätte. Cole schimmerte sie erst in den Raum und dann auf den Flur, auf dem er Phoebe gehört hatte. „Warum schimmerst du uns nicht gleich zu den anderen?", fragte Phoebe ihn verwirrt. „Ich hab so das Gefühl, dass ihr Plan nicht ganz klappen wird", erklärte Cole ihr, als er mit ihr über den Flur lief. „Plan? Was denn für nen Plan? Rex hatte irgendwie Prue erwähnt. Was hat meine Tote Schwester mit alledem zu tun?", fragte Phoebe ihren Freund. „Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit, Phoebe". „Cole!", meinte Phoebe ermahnend und blieb stehen. „Okay, die Kurzfassung: Nachdem Rex und Hannah dich entführt hatten, hat Piper einen Brief bekommen der an Piper und Prue Halliwell adressiert war ...". „Aber Prue ist doch tot". „Kann ich ausreden?". Phoebe nickte. „Okay, in dem Brief stand, dass Rex und Hannah dich haben und zum Austausch eure Kräfte wollen. Wir riefen Prue, damit sie uns hilft ...". „Warte! Sie ist hier? Warum? Was ist mit Paige?", bestürmte Phoebe ihn mit Fragen. „War ich schon fertig? Nein! Also, Paige war die Geheimwaffe, da Rex und Hannah nichts von ihr wissen. Prue hilft uns deshalb, aber irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl das irgendetwas schief gelaufen ist", erklärte er ihr. „Wieso? Sie haben doch nicht etwa ihre Kräfte in die Laterne gebannt, oder?", fragte Phoebe erschrocken. „Ich fürchte doch", meinte Cole unglücklich. „Dann müssen wir sofort zu ihnen!", rief Phoebe und griff schnell nach Coles Hand und zog ihn mit sich. „Phoebe, vielleicht sollten wir da nicht reinstürmen sondern uns eher ...". Anschleichen, wollte Cole sagen, doch dann rannten Cole und Phoebe schon in das Dämonengetümmel. „Siehst du", zischte Cole, als er Phoebe von sich schubste, um sie vor einem Energieball zu bewahren. „Wo sind meine Schwestern?", fragte Phoebe und trat einem Dämon in den Magen. „Woher soll ich das denn wissen?", knurrte Cole und erledigte einen weiteren Dämon. „Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Phoebe ihn verwundert, als die letzten Dämonen vernichtet waren. „Nichts was wir jetzt hier klären könnten", meinte er und zog sie hinter sich her. „Was ist denn los?", fragte Phoebe und ließ sich widerwillig mitziehen. „Pst ... nicht jetzt!", flüsterte Cole leise und sah in einen Raum. „Warum ...?", wollte Phoebe fragen, doch fuhr herum und hielt ihr den Mund zu. Empört sah Phoebe ihn an, doch Cole deutete in den Raum und Phoebes Blick wurde erstaunt. Prue, Piper und Paige saßen gefesselt und geknebelt in Rex altem Büro auf dem Boden. „Wir müssen ihnen helfen", flüsterte Phoebe und wollte schon in das Büro eilen, doch Cole hielt sie zurück. „Nein!", meinte er. „Warum denn nicht?", fragte Phoebe verwirrt. „Weil Rex wahrscheinlich jetzt die Laterne hat! Das heißt, er hat eure Kräfte und will das _Buch der Schatten_", erklärte Cole ihr. „Und was sollen wir jetzt deiner Meinung nach tun?", fragte Phoebe ihn sauer. „Es gibt doch einen Zauberspruch im Buch, mit dem man seine Kräfte zurück rufen kann, oder?", fragte Cole sie nach. Phoebe nickte. „Worauf warten wir dann noch?", fragte er genervt und schimmerte sich mit seiner Freundin davon. Kurze Zeit später fanden sie sich auf dem Halliwellschen Dachboden wieder. Phoebe trat sofort auf das _Buch der Schatten_ zu und fing an darin zu blättern. „Na toll", stöhnte sie nach einiger Zeit. „Was ist?", fragte Cole seine Freundin. „Alle Sprüche sind aus dem Buch verschwunden", erklärte Phoebe ihm und schlug frustriert das Buch zu. „Dann gibst du schon auf?", fragte Cole sie erstaunt. „Was soll ich denn sonst machen, Cole? Meine Schwestern sind gefangen und das _Buch der Schatten_ ist leer. Ich seh keine andere Chance", erklärte Phoebe ihm. Cole warf ihr einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Leo!", rief er schließlich. Phoebe ließ sich genervt in einen Sessel sinken. Leo materialisierte sich mit Matthew auf dem Dachboden. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Leo irritiert. „Piper, Prue und Paige sind in der Gewalt von Rex und Hannah und die beiden haben ihre Kräfte", erklärte Cole ihm. „Was?!", fragte Leo erschrocken. „Ach, und das _Buch der Schatten_ ist leer". „Und was habt ihr nun vor?", fragte Leo. „Tja, ich hatte eigentlich vor, das Phoebe mithilfe eines Zauberspruchs ihre Kräfte zurück ruft, doch da das Buch leer ist resigniert Phoebe bereits!", meinte Cole spitz. Phoebe verdrehte die Augen. „Na und? Was ist das Problem? Phoebe hat den Spruch doch in ihrem Kopf", meinte Leo verwirrt. Cole sah überrascht zu seiner Freundin. „Warum sagst du ihn dann nicht auf?", fragte Cole nun ebenfalls verwirrt. „Weil ich ihn nicht weiß!", meinte Phoebe stur. „Klär das mit ihr, ich muss den Ältesten Rat verständigen", meinte Leo und orbte sich mit Matthew davon. Cole nickte und ging dann langsam auf Phoebe zu und kniete sich zu ihr hinunter. Für einen Moment vergaß er, dass er sauer auf sie war. „Phoebe, ich weiß, dass der Spruch in deinem Kopf ist, die Frage ist nur, warum du ihn nicht aussprechen willst", meinte Cole einfühlsam. Phoebe sah ihn kurz an, sah dann aber wieder weg. „Er ist nicht da!", meinte Phoebe stur und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Cole atmete tief ein und wieder aus. „Warum willst du ihn denn nicht aussprechen und damit deine Schwestern retten?", fragte Cole und stand genervt wieder auf. Langsam kam seine Wut zurück. „Weil ich es nicht kann! Denkst du, dass dieser bescheuerte Zauberspruch ihnen helfen würde?!", fragte Phoebe und sah ihn wütend an. „Ja, das denke ich, denn dann hätten Rex und Hannah ihre Kräfte nicht mehr und das Buch würde sich wieder füllen!", meinte Cole nun lauter. „Und dann? Irgendwann wird es sowieso einer der Dämonen schaffen unsere Kräfte zu stehlen und warum nicht jetzt?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Das glaubst du nicht wirklich! Ich dachte du bist gerne eine Hexe!", meinte Cole verwundert. „Bin ich ja auch, aber Piper nicht und warum soll sie nicht ein normales Leben führen können?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Weil ich verdammt noch mal ein Dämon bin und immer Dämonen anziehen werde und wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin bedeutet das zwangsläufig, dass ihr angegriffen werdet!", rief Cole nun. Überrascht sah Phoebe ihn an und stand widerwillig auf. „Du hast ja recht", gab sie schließlich zu. „Na, es geht doch", meinte Cole erleichtert. „Lass mich eben überlegen", murmelte Phoebe und schrieb schnell etwas auf einen Block.** **„Macht der Hexen wandre nun, sollst hier jetzt deine Dienste tun. Komm her, ist der Weg auch weit. Komm her, es ist an der Zeit", las Phoebe dann vor. Nichts passiert und Cole wollte gerade etwas sagen, als plötzlich ein blaues Licht auf den Dachboden geschwebt und in Phoebes Körper eindrang. Phoebe schwankte leicht und Cole eilte zu ihr. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Cole besorgt. Phoebe nickte und berührte kurz Coles Brust und zuckte zusammen. Sie sah, dass ein Dämon ihre Schwestern angriff und sich diese nicht zur Wehr setzten konnten. Phoebe riss sich selbst aus der Vision und sah panisch zu ihrem Freund. „Schimmer uns ins Auktionshaus!", befahl sie ihm. „Warum?", fragte er verwirrt. „Frag nicht, mach einfach!", rief Phoebe verzweifelt. Cole sah sie erstaunt an, schimmerte sie aber dennoch ins Auktionshaus. Phoebe sah sich panisch um. „Was ist denn los?", wollte Cole wissen. „Ich hab gesehen, wie ein Dämon meine Schwestern angegriffen hat, und sie konnten sich nicht wehren", erklärte sie ihm schnell, als sie ihn hinter sich herzog. Cole ließ sich widerwillig mitziehen, als Phoebe ihn direkt in das Büro von Rex zog. Doch ihre Schwestern waren nicht mehr hier. „Wo sind sie?", fragte Phoebe und drehte sich suchend im Kreis. „Nicht hier, würde ich sagen", meinte Cole. Phoebe warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Er hat recht, hier sind sie nicht mehr", ertönte plötzlich Rex Stimme hinter ihnen. Phoebe und Cole wirbelten herum. „Und wo sind sie dann?", fragte Phoebe ihn und trat einen Schritt näher an Cole heran. „Weg! Denn irgendjemand hat uns die Kräfte wieder genommen", meinte Hannah ironisch. „Tja, das tut uns jetzt aber leid", meinte Cole herablassend. „Wer bist du denn? Ihr neuer?", fragte Rex. „Wenn du's so sehen willst". Phoebe sah dem Wortwechsel von Rex und Cole zu und überlegte Fieberhaft wie sie Rex und Hannah vernichten konnten. Allein! Sie versuchte über das Gedankenlesen Kontakt zu ihrem Freund aufzunehmen**. „Cole, was sollen wir jetzt tun?**", fragte sie ihn. „**Ich könnte versuchen sie mit einem Energieball töten**", äußerte Cole eine Idee. „**Okay, versuchs**", dachte Phoebe und trat einen Schritt zurück. Cole holte aus und warf einen Energieball auf Hannah, die sofort in Flammen aufging. Rex sah ihn wütend an und warf eine kleine weiße Kugel auf Cole, doch er verfehlte ihn und die Kugel streifte Phoebe's Schulter. Vor Schmerzen sackte Phoebe zusammen. Besorgt drehte Cole sich um und eilte zu Phoebe. „Ist alles okay?". „Nein, aber jetzt töte ihn verdammt noch mal!", knurrte Phoebe unter Schmerzen. Cole warf einen Energieball auf Rex. Dieser ging sofort in Flammen auf. Cole drehte sich wieder Phoebe zu. „Lass uns nach Hause schimmern", meinte er und nahm die verletzte Phoebe auf den Arm und schimmerte sich mit ihr weg.**


	29. Du bist schwanger und vertraust mir nich...

**Prue, Piper und Paige liefen suchend durch das Halliwell Haus. „Wo sind sie denn bloss?", fragte Prue und sah vorsichtig in das Zimmer ihrer kleinen Schwester. „Hier ist auch niemand", meinte Piper, als sie wieder vom Dachboden kam. Plötzlich materialisierte Leo sich vor seiner Frau. „Gott sei Dank", meinte Leo und schloss seine Frau in die Arme. „Weißt du wo Phoebe ist?", fragte Paige ihren Schwager. „Sie wollten euch aus dem Auktionshaus retten", meinte Leo und setzte Matthew ab. Dieser lief auf seine, eigentlich tote, Tante zu. Prue nahm ihren Neffen auf den Arm. „Was ist wenn ihnen etwas passiert ist?", fragte Prue besorgt. „Sie haben sich bestimmt schon in Sicherheit gebracht", beruhigte Piper ihre Schwester. Genau in diesem Augenblick schimmerte Cole sich unten ins Wohnzimmer. „Leo!", rief er und legte Phoebe auf das Sofa. „Mir geht's gut", log sie. „Natürlich", meinte Cole und strich ihr behutsam über den Kopf. Leo, Piper, Prue und Paige kamen die Treppe runter gerannt. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Leo, als er sich zu Phoebe kniete. „Sie wurde von einer Lotuskugel getroffen", erklärte Cole ihm. „Von einer was?", fragten alle drei Halliwellschwestern. „Lotuskugel! Das ist eine besonders gefährliche und sehr schmerzhafte Art von Energiekugeln", erklärte Cole ihnen, während Leo Phoebe heilte. „Es geht mir schon wieder gut, nur wo zum Teufel wart ihr?", fragte Phoebe und setzte sich auf. „Wir hatten plötzlich unsere Kräfte wieder und dachten ihr wärt hier zu Hause, also hat Paige uns hierher gebeamt", erklärte Piper ihr. „Oh". „Warum hat der Plan den nicht funktioniert?", fragte Phoebe nun. „Tja, irgendwie haben Rex und Hannah wohl doch von Paige gewusst", meinte Prue. „Oh". „Und warum hast du so lange gebraucht?", fragte Piper Cole. „Weil sie in einem Raum gefangen war, in den man nur von einem bestimmten Punkt aus schimmern konnte", erklärte Cole ihr und ging die Treppe hoch. „Habt ihr euch schon unterhalten?", fragte Paige ihre Schwester. „Worüber?", fragte Phoebe arlamiert. „Na darüber, dass du schwanger bist", meinte Prue. „Er weiß es? Woher weiß er es? Von wem weiß er es?", fragte Phoebe und sprang auf. Langsam hob Prue die Hand. „Prue? Warum hast du das getan?", fragte Phoebe ihre älteste Schwester. „Weil ich nicht wusste, das er es nicht weiß", verteidigte sich Prue. „Nun ja, sie hat nicht richtig hingehört, als wir es ihr erzählten", erklärte Paige ihr. „Das hast du ja toll hingekriegt, Prue", meinte Phoebe und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Du kennst mich". Phoebe ging gerade die Treppe hoch. „Vertrau bloss keinem Dämon", rief Prue ihr noch hinterher. Phoebe blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam um. „Okay, Prue das reicht. Ich weiß es", meinte Phoebe und kam wieder runter. „Was weißt du?", fragte Prue irritiert. „Das ist doch alles nur Show. Eigentlich kannst du Cole doch leiden", meinte Phoebe und lächelte ihre Schwester an. „Das ist doch überhaupt nicht wahr! Woher weiß sie das?", zischte Prue Piper zu. „Piper ist es letztens rausgerutscht", erklärte Paige ihrer Schwester. „Piper!", schimpfte Prue. „Woher sollte ich denn wissen, das sie dir das gleich an den Kopf wirft?", fragte Piper und sah nun wütend zu Phoebe. „Tut mir leid, aber muss jetzt mit Cole reden", meinte Phoebe und eilte die Treppe hoch. „Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?", fragte Prue und wandte sich Piper zu. **

„**Cole!", rief Phoebe und rannte die Treppe hinter ihrem Freund hoch, doch dieser reagierte nicht. „Warte bitte!". Cole stieg weiter hinauf und machte die Badezimmertür vor Phoebes Nase zu. „Cole, bitte", meinte Phoebe und klopfte leise an die Tür. „Lass mich in Ruhe", bockte er. „Findest du nicht, das du dich kindisch verhältst?", fragte Phoebe, und sie musste leicht grinsen. „Findest du das etwa lustig?", fragte er sauer und riss die Badezimmertür auf und stürmte in ihr Zimmer. „Äh ... ja", meinte Phoebe und kam hinter ihm her. „Du scheinst ja sehr viel Vertrauen in mich zu haben", meinte er plötzlich. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Phoebe irritiert. „Nun ja, wenn du es deinen Schwestern vor mir erzählst ...", meinte Cole und packte einige Sachen zusammen. „Wo willst du hin?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „In mein Haus", war seine kurze Antwort. „Warum? Du kannst doch auch hier schlafen", meinte sie und in ihre Stimme schlich sich eine Spur Angst. „Nein danke, ich kann nicht bei jemandem wohnen, der es nicht für nötig hält mir zu sagen das wir ein KIND erwarten!", rief er enttäuscht. „Aber ...". „Nichts aber, Phoebe! Ich muss jetzt", meinte er und sah sie noch einmal an. „Willst du es mich denn gar nicht erklären lassen?", fragte Phoebe ihn verzweifelt. „Nicht heute. Ich muss erst einmal über vieles Nachdenken", erklärte er ihr. „Über was? Über uns?", fragte Phoebe ängstlich. „Wahrscheinlich". „Cole, bitte ...". „Ich geh jetzt", meinte er und schimmerte sich davon. Verzweifelt sah Phoebe ihm hinterher. „Na toll", murmelte Phoebe und verließ resigniert ihr Zimmer. Auf dem Flur kam ihr Piper entgegen. „Ich wollte euch gerade holen. Prue muss wieder zurück und ich dachte ihr wollt noch Auf Wiedersehen sagen", meinte sie. „Ein euch kannst du leider nicht antreffen", meinte Phoebe. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Piper als sie mit Phoebe auf den Dachboden ging. „Wir haben uns gestritten und er ist nach Hause geschimmert", erklärte Phoebe knapp. „Oh, das tut mir wirklich leid, dass habe ich wirklich nicht beabsichtigt", meinte Prue, die das Ende mitbekommen hatte. Phoebe winkte traurig ab. „Kann ich kurz mal alleine mit dir sprechen?", fragte Prue ihre kleine Schwester schließlich. Piper und Paige gingen hinaus und Phoebe setzte sich auf die Couch. „Ich würde gerne mit dir reden", meinte Prue und setzte sich neben ihre Schwester. „Okay, schieß los". „Weißt du, du hast recht ich vertraue Cole und eigentlich ist er ja auch ein netter Kerl, doch ... naja du kennst mich", meinte Prue und senkte leicht beschämt den Kopf. „Ja, das ist wahr. Weißt du diese Gespräche haben mir gefehlt", meinte Phoebe und lächelte traurig. „Tja, aber ich möchte dir einen Rat geben, Pheebs. Du solltest ihm anfangen zu Vertrauen", riet Prue ihr. „Das tue ich doch". „Nein, nicht ganz. Du hast Angst enttäuscht zu werden und du hattest Angst ihm das mit dem Baby zu erzählen, da du nicht wusstest was dann passieren würde. Damals musstet ihr ihn kurz danach vernichten, als du ihm sagtest das du schwanger seist", erklärte Prue ihr. Phoebe nickte bloss. „Er will das Baby und er will dich, doch er merkt, dass du ihm nicht vertraust und das wird eure Beziehung zerstören wenn du nicht mit ihm vernünftig darüber redest". „Ich weiß". „Und im übrigen habe ich eine Nachricht für euch. Es werden nur die Dämonen angreifen, die dir am gefährlichsten werden können". „Warum mir?", fragte Phoebe verwirrt. „Weil sie dich und das Baby wollen!". „Was? Woher weißt du das?", wollte Phoebe wissen. „Ich weiß vieles was du noch nicht weißt", meinte sie und sah sie zwinkernd an. „Heißt das du kennst unsere Zukunft?". Prue nickte widerwillig. „Cool! Und werden wir glücklich sein?". „Das darf ich dir nicht sagen". „Ach, komm schon, Prue", meckerte Phoebe. „Ich kann nur eins sagen: Es wird sehr lustig werden, wenn du verdammt noch mal mit Cole redest!", meinte sie und wurde transparent. „Warte! Willst du den anderen denn nicht Tschüss sagen?", fragte Phoebe erstaunt. „Das hab ich schon. Ich muss jetzt auch gehen. Ich hab euch lieb", meinte Prue und dann war sie auch schon verschwunden. „Ich dich auch", murmelte Phoebe und eilte auf die Tür zu. Draussen hätte sie fast Piper und Paige umgerannt. „Ist sie weg?", fragte Paige. Phoebe nickte und rannte die Treppe runter. „Wo willst du denn jetzt noch hin?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester. „Zu Cole!". „Jetzt noch?!", fragten Piper und Paige erstaunt. „Ich muss, sonst ist es zu spät!", sagte sie und dann fiel die Haustür auch schon ins Schloss.**


	30. Der schwarze Mann und Verzeihung?

**Phoebe, die sich eigentlich sofort auf den Weg zu Cole hatte machen wollen, war erst einmal nur in die Nähe seines Apartments gefahren um noch einmal genau über die Worte ihrer Schwester nachzudenken und sich zu überlegen was sie sagen würde. Sie war ausgestiegen und lief, ganz in Gedanken versunken um ihren Wagen herum. Sie bemerkte nicht, das sie beobachtet wurde. Eine Kältewelle schüttelte sie und sie sah sich suchend um. Diese Kälte kam ihr bekannt vor, sie hatte sie zuletzt vor acht Jahren gespürt. Vor Schreck weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie fing an zu laufen. Wenn er sie erreichte war das garantiert nicht gut für sie, Cole, das Baby, für einfach alle! Plötzlich schrie sie auf und knickte weg. Sie war eine ziemlich große Scherbe getreten, die sich direkt durch ihren Fuß gebohrt hatte. Sie versuchte aufzustehen und schaffte es nach einigen Minuten unter Schmerzen. Gehetzt sah sie sich um. Er kam näher! Wie hatte er es geschafft aus dem Haus zu kommen? So schnell sie es mit ihrem verletztem Fuß konnte hüpfte sie durch das schöne Viertel, in dem Cole Apartmenthaus stand. Verzweifelt drückte sie auf die Klingel und klopfte an die Tür. Genervt öffnete Cole die Tür und starrte überrascht auf seine gehetzt aussehende Freundin. „Phoebe, was ist los?", fragte er erstaunt und zog sie in seine Wohnung. „Ich werde verfolgt", erklärte sie ihm und hüpfte auf dem Boden auf und ab. „Nein, ich meinte warum du blutest", meinte er besorgt und führte sie zu einem Stuhl. „Oh, das. Ich bin in einen Scherbe, oder so was getreten". Cole kniete sich hin und sah auf ihren Fuß. „Ich werde dir ersteinmal den Schuh ausziehen", meinte Cole und öffnete vorsichtig Phoebes Blutverschmierten Turnschuh. „Aber, sei vorsichtig, bitte", meinte Phoebe und verzog das Gesicht, als Cole den Schuh von ihrem verletztem Fuß zog. „Okay, das sieht überhaupt nicht gut aus! Ich glaube wir müssen ins Krankenhaus", meinte er und sah auf Phoebes Fuß. „Nein! Bloss nicht ins Krankenhaus! Ich bin eigentlich hierher gekommen um mit dir zu reden", erklärte sie ihm. „Okay, das machen wir auch, wenn ich dir die Scherbe aus dem Fuß gezogen habe". „Was? Nein! Muss das wirklich sein? Kann sie nicht drin bleiben?", fragte Phoebe ängstlich. „Phoebe, es wird nicht weh tun, das verspreche ich dir", meinte er und griff vorsichtig an das Ende der Scherbe. „Und wie willst du das machen?". „Sieh mir in die Augen", meinte Cole und sah seiner Freundin ins Gesicht. Phoebe sah ihm in die Augen und bemerkte gar nicht, das Cole die Scherbe langsam aus ihrem Fuß zog. „Schon fertig", meinte er leise und sah ihr weiterhin in die Augen. „Was?", fragte sie und küsste ihn sanft. „Warte!", meinte er und löste sich von ihr. „Was?", fragte sie. „Wir müssen die Wunde desinfizieren und dann wolltest du noch mit mir reden", erinnerte er sie. „Ja, stimmt", meinte sie, als er in die Küche ging. „Was ist das für ein Dämon, der dich verfolgt?", fragte Cole sie. „Woher willst du wissen, das es ein Dämon ist?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Keine Ahnung!", meinte er, als er mit einer Flasche Alkohol aus der Küche kam. „Es ist der Schwarze Mann", erklärte sie ihm. „Wer?". „Ein schwarzer Schatten, der gerne Mal die Kontrolle von Guten Hexen übernimmt. Wahlweise mich. Und ich hab kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Prue hat gesagt das nur noch Dämonen angreifen, die mir gefährlich werden können", erzählte sie ihm. „Warum das?", fragte Cole irritiert. „Weil sie mich und das ... Baby wollen", erklärte sie ihm. Cole nickte bloss und kniete sich zu ihr hinunter. „Ich wollte es dir erzählen, wirklich! Doch ich wusste nicht wie du reagieren würdest", versuchte Phoebe ihm zu erklären. Cole reagierte nicht, sondern fing an, ihren Fuß zu desinfizieren. Phoebe zog scharf die Luft ein. „Es ist gleich vorbei", beruhigte er sie und stand auf. „Können wir jetzt reden?", fragte sie ihn und biss sich auf die Lippen. Cole nickte und schraubte die Flasche zu. „Ich ... ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, aber ich hatte Angst vor deiner Reaktion, denn als ich dir damals erzählte, dass ich schwanger bin warst du die Quelle und hast dich tierisch gefreut. Aber vielleicht auch nur weil du dann einen Nachfolger als Quelle hattest", sagte sie und sah beschämt weg. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte er sie und setzte sich bestürzt neben sie. „Ich weiß nicht, ich dachte ...". „Nein, Süße, da hast du falsch gedacht. Ich will unbedingt Kinder mit dir", erklärte er ihr. „Wirklich?", fragte sie ihn. Cole lächelte sie an. „Aber nur wenn du anfängst mir zu vertrauen", meinte er schließlich. „Das tue ich, Cole. Ich habe nur Angst, dass es so wird wie früher, und das ich dich verliere", meinte sie ehrlich. Cole nickte verständlich. „Kann ich kurz telefonieren?", fragte sie ihn plötzlich. „Warum?", fragte er, reichte ihr aber sein neuangeschafftes schnurloses Telefon. „Weil Piper und Paige noch nichts von alldem wissen", erklärte sie ihm kurz und wählte die Nummer von zu Hause. Piper ging ran. „Piper, ich bin's Phoebe". „Ist was passiert?", fragte ihre große Schwester sofort besorgt. „Äh ... ja, der Schwarze Mann ist wieder da", klärte Phoebe ihre Schwester auf. „Was?!", fragte Piper erschrocken. „Das dürfte für euch eigentlich kein Problem sein, denn er will mich". „Warum?". „Weil Prue gesagt hat, dass jetzt nur noch die Dämonen angreifen, die mich wollen". „Muss ich das verstehen?", fragte Piper verwirrt. „Sie wollen mich und das Baby", erklärte Phoebe ihr. „Okay, wir schlagen im Buch der Schatten nach und sehen ob wir das irgendwie aufhalten können", versprach Piper. „Okay". „Kommst du heute Nacht nach Hause?", fragte Piper besorgt. „Ich weiß nicht", meinte Phoebe und warf Cole einen flüchtigen Blick. „Ich hielte es für klüger wenn du bei Cole bleibst. Er wird euch beschützen", riet Piper ihr. „Okay, ich hab euch lieb", meinte Phoebe und legte dann auf. „Sie ist total besorgt, stimmt's?", riet Cole. Phoebe nickte. „Piper meint, ich sollte die Nacht über hier bleiben, damit du mich ... uns beschützen kannst", meinte Phoebe vorsichtig. „Denkst du ich würde dich jetzt noch gehen lassen? Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass du noch nicht einmal gehen kannst", erinnerte er sie. „Ich weiß nicht, bei mir warst du ja ziemlich aggressiv und wolltest so schnell wie möglich weg von mir", meinte sie unsicher. „Ich weiß. Aber ich war verletzt". „Es tut mir wirklich leid", entschuldigte sie sich bei ihm und sah auf den Boden. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass dieser Blutverschmiert war. „Ich blute immer noch". „Ja, aber die desinfizierung muss erst einwirken", erklärte er ihr und ging ins Badezimmer um das Verbandzeug zu holen. Phoebe sah vor sich hin. „Wie viele Kinder willst du überhaupt?", fragte sie ihn plötzlich, als er wieder das Wohnzimmer betrat. „Was?", fragte er sie und kniete sich zu ihr. „Wie viele Kinder willst du? Das muss ich doch wissen, denn schließlich bin ich die jenige, die ... naja du weißt schon", meinte sie und lächelte ihn an. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich möchte auf jeden Fall einen Jungen und ganz viele Mädchen", meinte er und fing an mit einem feuchten Waschlappen ihren Fuß zu säubern. „Weißt du, Prue und Piper haben Mal zu mir gesagt, dass sie denken, das ich fünf oder sechs Kinder kriegen werde", erzählte Phoebe ihm. „Das ist doch gut". „Findest du? Willst du wirklich so viele Kinder von mir?", fragte sie ihn, während er ihr den Fuß verband. „Noch viel mehr", meinte er und küsste sie sanft. Phoebe erwiderte den Kuss und lächelte. „Wohnst du eigentlich ganz allein hier?", fragte sie plötzlich nach. „Ja. Wieso fragst du?", fragte Cole interessiert. „Nur so", meinte Phoebe ausweichend. Cole nickte und half ihr langsam auf. „Muss ich wieder auf dem Sofa schlafen?", fragte sie ihn schelmisch. „Nein, diesmal sicher nicht", meinte er und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Es schien eine lange Nacht zu werden.**


End file.
